No quería enamorarme
by Nekoyue
Summary: LXP Siguiendo la serie a mi modo , Len visitará a los hermanos Ainu, algunas sorpresas le esperan, entre las cuales, descubrirá que puede sentir más que amistad por alguien.
1. Reencuentro

~~*~~ Reencuentro ~~*~~  
  
Al terminar el campeonato de Shaman King, cada quien de los amigos de Yoh se fue a su ciudad natal. Ya han pasado varios años que no se ven todos reunidos, por diferentes motivos siempre faltan 3 o 4. Siendo la mayoría de las veces los hermanos peliazul los que se ausentan.  
  
Pilika se levanta como cualquier día, ve que su hermano duerme mientras abraza su almohada, sonríe ligeramente "¿qué estará soñando?" piensa mientras lo mira presionarla contra él. Sale de la choza y se dirige a unas termas cercanas a la aldea. Toma su larga cabellera en un moño para que no se mojara, comienza a desnudarse lentamente para luego cubrir su cuerpo con una toalla.  
  
La joven ainu ha crecido mucho, con sus 17 años ya es toda una mujer, es considerada por muchos como una de las chicas mas lindas de la aldea, lo que le hace mucho mas difícil la tarea a Horo-Horo de "sobre"protegerla, pues el numero de pretendientes de la joven se ha, poco menos, triplicado.  
  
La hermosa joven entra en las termas dejando la toalla a un lado, deja colar el agua por su cuerpo hasta la altura de sus hombros, la suave piel de la ainu se eriza ante la calidez del cristalino liquido pero luego de unos segundos termina por acostumbrarse. Lentamente comienza a frotarse con sus manos para limpiarse, el ligero baile que hacen sus dedos en su suave y tersa piel es un espectáculo increíble, pasan varios minutos mientras ella hace la delicada tarea.  
  
De pronto se escuchan unos rugidos tras unos arbustos, la hermosa ainu mira asustada las plantas que aun no dejan de moverse, reconoce ese rugido. La joven se levanta y trata de salir lo más rápido que puede del lugar, se cubre ligeramente con la toalla y trata de escapar, pero ya es tarde, la enorme figura de un tigre se deja ver a través de los arbustos, la intimidante bestia mira atentamente a la joven mientras se le acerca. A unos pocos metros de distancia de la ainu el feroz felino se prepara para atacarla, la hermosa chica trata de correr, gritar, pero el miedo se lo impide, su cuerpo entero queda paralizado.  
  
El enorme tigre salta hacia su indefensa presa, la asustada joven solo cierra los ojos esperando que todo pase rápido y sin dolor. En una fracción de segundo un joven salta de un árbol cercano tomándola por la cintura y aferrándola a él, logra esquivar al enorme animal, Pilika abre los ojos, no logra ver el rostro de su salvador, esta aun muy asustada.  
  
El chico salta, llevando a la hermosa ainu en sus brazos, hasta la rama de un árbol, Pilika desea gritar, pero una de las manos del joven se lo impide.  
  
Cálmate, solo hay que esperar que se valla - le susurra el chico  
  
La joven obedece, sigue con la mirada al frustrado animal, que no consiguió comer hoy, mientras se va a través de los arbustos por los cuales había salido.  
  
Al irse el animal Pilika voltea hacia su salvador, se sorprende al descubrir de quien se trataba.  
  
Tu??? Qué haces aquí.  
  
A mi también me alegra verte (¬¬) – dice irónicamente el muchacho.  
  
Pero... tu....  
  
Olvídalo, vine a ver a tu hermano... – dice mientras suelta a Pilika que aun se encontraba abrazando.  
  
El joven se sonroja inmediatamente al ver a Pilika un poco más de lejos, La joven ainu mira el suelo del bosque y ve que la toalla que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo se encontraba allá abajo, se mira ella , se sonroja también y cubre sus pechos al descubrir que estaba completamente desnuda, mira de nuevo al joven, él había girado la vista sonrojadísimo.  
  
La joven no atina a hacer nada, solo mira al muchacho frente a ella para que no la volviese a ver. No te atrevas a voltear – amenaza ella  
  
No tengo la intención de hacerlo... – mira la toalla en el suelo del bosque – pero ¿Cómo esperas que baje por tu toalla?  
  
La chica mira el suelo, el joven tenia razón , si no volteaba podría chocar con una de las ramas del árbol y además el problema de devolverse para pasársela.  
  
La ainu lo mira, el muchacho continua con la cabeza girada hacia un costado, notoriamente sonrojado.  
  
Lo tengo! – dice ella mientras se abalanza sobre el joven  
  
Ah?? Pero que haces?? - se sorprende al ver que el cuerpo de la ainu se le acerca  
  
La joven comienza a desabrochar la camisa del chico - Así no tendrás que bajar – lo mira a los ojos – y mira hacia otro lado!!!  
  
El muchacho obedece – Bastaba con pedírmela! – El joven la aleja y continúa desabrochando su camisa, la joven ainu se sonroja al ver la musculatura del chico que queda al descubierto con cada botón desabrochado. Al finalizar , El joven tiende la mano con la camisa en ella, hacia la hermosa ainu. - Toma... – dice muy sonrojado  
  
La ainu se la recibe sin dejar de mirarlo – Gracias... – rápidamente comienza a ponérsela.  
  
Que me vez? – dice el chico al notar que la mirada de la ainu sigue dirigida hacia él  
  
Pilika sonríe mientras se abotona la camisa – Nunca pensé que te vería sonrojado...  
  
El chico la mira sorprendido, pero luego gira la cabeza poniéndose serio – Que cosas dices...  
  
La hermosa ainu le dedica una hermosa sonrisa mientras una risita se escapa de su boca la cual cubre delicadamente con su mano, el joven la mira por unos segundos, luego sonríe ante el gesto de su acompañante.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En otro lugar de la aldea, Horo- Horo despierta de su sueño se sienta en su hamaca mientras restriega uno de sus ojos, ve que su hermana no esta en la choza "debió ir a tomar un baño", el joven se levanta, comienza a vestirse poniéndose unos pantalones anchos y una remera sin mangas, el joven peliazul se ha desarrollado bastante bien, su estatura sobrepasa a la mayoría de los jóvenes de su aldea y aún utiliza el peinado de siempre , al terminar de vestirse ordena ligeramente (MUY ligeramente) las cosas y sale a cortar un poco de leña.  
  
Después de unos minutos, uno de los chicos de la aldea se le acerca.  
  
Joven Horo-Horo.. – dice tímidamente  
  
El peliazul lo mira, es uno de los amigos de Pilika  
  
Haku... que se te ofrece? – dice no muy gustoso, ya que sabe que a éste jovencito le gusta su hermana.  
  
S... se encuentra Pilika? – pregunta algo sonrojado  
  
No.... no está, se levantó temprano – contesta secamente  
  
Ya veo.... cuando regrese, si no le molesta...  
  
Si... si ...si, le diré que viniste a buscarla... como la viniste a buscar ayer y como la vendrás a buscar mañana... – Dice mientras continua con su trabajo de cortar leña.  
  
Bueno... si... gracias – El joven se retira  
  
Horo-Horo lo sigue con la vista, el joven era bien parecido, casi tan alto como él, de cabellera castaña oscura que la sostenía en una coleta muy pequeña, de contextura bien formada, era sorprendente que ese mocoso (como lo denominaba Horo- Horo) que tenia a la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea a sus pies se interesara tan solo en su hermana, era trabajador y bastante noble, pero aún así no era el apropiado para su hermana.  
  
A todo esto... ¿Por qué tardará tanto? – piensa en voz alta  
  
Mira donde supuestamente esté el camino hacia las termas ve dos siluetas acercándose, reconoce la de su hermanita... y la otra... es... ¿¡un chico!?. El joven que viene junto a su hermana esta con la camisa abierta "¿Qué demonios hace ese idiota con mi herm.....?" sus pensamientos se detienen al descubrir de quien se trataba.  
  
LEN????? – grita el peliazul al ver a su viejo amigo.  
  
Len Tao ha crecido mucho esta casi tan alto como él, su musculatura... bueno, para que decir si desde niño que hace miles de pesas, por lo que su cuerpo esta muy bien formado. El joven de ojos dorados levanta la mano en forma de saludo.  
  
Pilika se le acerca primero – Mira a quien me encontré – apunta a su acompañante.  
  
Ambos amigos se sonríen y se acercan para estrecharse fuertemente las manos.  
  
Qué gusto verte Hoto-Hoto... – sonríe el joven chino  
  
Lo mismo digo tiburón... – le contesta la sonrisa  
  
Len , Horo-Horo y Pilika entran en la choza para conversar con mas tranquilidad.  
  
¿Qué te trae por estos lados? – pegunta Horo-Horo.  
  
Hace un buen tiempo de que se han perdido, todos les hemos escrito, pero no hay respuesta de parte de Uds.  
  
Han enviado cartas? – pregunta Pilika algo confundida – no hemos recibido ninguna.  
  
Así es... estas seguro que las enviaron para acá?  
  
Claro que estoy seguro.... que extraño...  
  
Bueno... pus que se le va a hacer... – dice el peliazul – cuéntame sobre los demás, cómo esta Yoh, Manta, Ryu... los otros.  
  
Las "otras" también – destaca Pilika mirando a su hermano  
  
Horo la mira, entiende la indirecta y se sonroja – Cállate!  
  
Len ríe un poco- Cuando nos juntamos, la ultima vez, todos están algo distintos Manta estaba un tanto más alto, Ryu se dejo caer el cabello.... se ve... extraño, Yoh... bueno... ese sigue tal y como ha sido siempre.  
  
Que tal Tamao? – Pilika pregunta mirando pícaramente a su hermano, el cual se sonroja mucho más de lo que estaba.  
  
Len vuelve a reír – Así que Tamao... – Mira a su sonrojado amigo. Ya cállense los dos!!! Yo no he preguntado nada!! – comienza a mover los brazos rápidamente o  
  
Tamao esta muy bien, su carácter ha cambiado ligeramente, es un poco más fría que antes, lo cual casi no se nota, pues sigue tan amable como siempre.  
  
Que bueno!! No es cierto hermanito?– Pilika sonríe mientras mira a su hermano  
  
Horo sólo la mira sonrojado (¬¬)  
  
Len mira al techo de la choza por unos momentos – Es cierto, ya recordé porqué vine!  
  
Lo habías olvidado (¬¬)? – Horo comienza a volver a su color natural  
  
Len los mira – Como las cartas al parecer nunca llegaron, preferí venir yo mismo a decirles la noticia.  
  
Noticia? – Ambos hermanos se extrañan  
  
Len tose ligeramente para refrescar su garganta, luego los mira – Yoh y Anna se casarán dentro de dos meses. Ellos no querrían que ustedes se lo perdieran.  
  
Los hermanos peliazul se sorprenden – QUEEEE????  
  
Así es, su relación a mejorado bastante, aunque no lo demuestren a los demás, se nota mucho que están muy enamorados.  
  
Aguarda!... aguarda... – dice Horo – ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Yoh Azakura? ¿¿¿¿¿¿Ese que tiene la costumbre de jugar con una naranja en la mesa??????  
  
Sí, el mismo – Len sonríe – Espera a oír lo que sigue - Los hermanos lo observan atentos – Hao será el padrino.  
  
Ambos palidecieron – AAHHH????  
  
Estas bromeando... – dice Horo  
  
Nop... todo lo que acabas de oír es cierto...  
  
Aguarda... – Horo se hace el interesante – Esto no puede ser cierto, claro... tú... llegando aquí junto con mi hermana, y ahora que me cuentes esto... no! Definitivamente estoy soñando... sip... yo... soñando... tu no ser real  
  
Len y Pilika se miran extrañados mientras Horo-Horo continúa – Ya pues, estoy esperando despertarme.... así que pueden continuar hablando...  
  
En ese momento un joven abre la cortina de la choza – Disculpen...  
  
Los tres miran al recién llegado, Horo arruga el entrecejo, Pilika lo mira muy tranquila, Len se extraña por la reacción de Horo.  
  
Pilika... por fin te encuentro... – se sonroja ligeramente y sonríe tímidamente.  
  
Haku.... ¿me buscabas? – Pilika mira de reojo a su hermano "para variar no me lo dijo".  
  
El joven afirma con la cabeza – Quiero hablar contigo...- se sonroja un poco más. Esta vez no sólo Horo arruga el entrecejo sino que el joven de ojos dorados también comienza a mirarlo así.  
  
De acuerdo – Pilika se levanta – Disculpen chicos, vuelvo en seguida – y se retira junto a su amigo.  
  
Horo y Len siguen con la mirada a la ainu hasta que desaparece tras la cortina junto al otro muchacho, pasan unos cuantos minutos en silencio.  
  
Quién es él? – Pregunta Len sin dejar de ver la cortina  
  
Horo lo mira – Ese muchacho ha estado enamorado de mi hermana desde que eran niños... no me agrada en lo más mínimo.  
  
Al oírlo, Len demuestra más su enojo – A mi tampoco me agrada  
  
El peliazul se extraña – pero si sólo lo has visto recién...  
  
Eso es lo de menos, no me agrada en lo más mínimo... – Len continua viendo la cortina.  
  
Oye.... mírame... – Len obedece - ¿Estás celoso?  
  
Len se sonroja de sobremanera, Horo no entiende si es de enojo o por el comentario que acaba de hacer – De que demonios estas hablando??!!!  
  
Esta bien..... esta bien... solo preguntaba... – Horo voltea a ver la cortina y mira de reojo a Len "¿Por qué es reacción?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno... que querías decirme? – Pilika y Haku se habían ido a charlar cerca del bosque, saben que su hermano se pondría a oír si se quedaban cerca de la choza  
  
El joven se pone muy nervioso – Bueno.... yo... tú....  
  
Pilika lo mira muy atenta, esperando que el joven terminase de hablar  
  
Tu..... tu.... tu sabes que mis abuelos son los jefes de esta aldea...  
  
Pilika lo mira extrañada – pues sí... claro que lo sé... que pasa con eso?  
  
Si... claro... obvio que lo sabes... – repite el joven - Pues... ellos dicen que ya estoy en edad de tener una esposa...  
  
Pilika palidece - Qué intentas decirme? – se le aleja un poco.  
  
El joven la mira, nota la expresión en su rostro – No.... no intento decirte nada – dice sonriendo nerviosamente – no te imagines nada... mis abuelos dirán quien será mi futura esposa dentro de unas semanas... ni yo sé de quien se trata.  
  
Pilika se tranquiliza – Ya veo  
  
Tenía deseos de contarle a alguien y a ti te conozco hace varios años... supuestamente nadie debe saberlo...  
  
La hermosa peliazul le sonríe – No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.  
  
Muchas gracias Pilika – le contesta la Sonrisa.  
  
Oye tiburón... – Horo mira a su amigo.  
  
Len lo mira – Dime... Tienes que irte hoy mismo? – pregunta mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
Tengo unos trabajos que hacer....  
  
Ya veo... – Horo pone una expresión de tristeza, hace varios años que no veía a su amigo.  
  
Len sonríe luego se pone serio mirando hacia otro lugar mientras cruza los brazos – Aunque podría postergarlos, son unos papeleos de mi padre... – Mira a Horo con una sonrisa algo malévola - no le faltarán asistentes  
  
Horo lo mira con una sonrisa – Entonces que así sea.... por el tiempo que gustes.  
  
De acuerdo – le contesta la sonrisa  
  
Horo levanta el dedo índice para destacar lo que va a decir – Pero tendrás que ayudar en los quehaceres de la aldea  
  
El joven de ojos dorados lo mira – que??! No! Me niego!  
  
Te quieres quedar?  
  
Sí!  
  
Entonces no te queda otra!!! =P – Sonríe Horo  
  
Así comienza una de sus tantas y añoradas discusiones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~**~~~~~~ Fic sin terminar ~~~~~~**~~~~~~  
  
Por lo que veo me va a quedar algo larguito, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, trataré de terminar pronto la continuación.  
  
Recibo quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, sugerencias y más sugerencias  
Por su atención muchas gracias ( 


	2. Así comienza todo

~~*~~ Así comienza todo ~~*~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Len se despierta algo atontado, espera que todo lo que haya pasado no se trate tan sólo de un sueño, se sienta en la hamaca que Horo acomodó para él, que bien, fue real. Nota que las otras dos hamacas están en paralelo con la suya, lo suficientemente separadas para no incomodar al que estaba al lado.  
  
Se levanta, nota que Pilika duerme profundamente en la hamaca que esta al lado de la suya se queda mirándola por unos minutos, La joven ainu se veía simplemente hermosa, observa atentamente como el pecho de la muchacha sube y baja lentamente por la suave respiración, unos cabellos azulados cubren si cara. El joven de ojos dorados se le acerca, delicadamente saca los cabellos que cubren la cara de la chica, Pilika se mueve ligeramente, girando su cabeza en dirección hacia él "Es.... es hermosa" piensa mientras acaricia la mejilla de la joven, Se sorprende el mismo por lo que esta pensando "¿qué estoy haciendo?" se aleja de la hamaca y se sienta en la suya "¿qué demonios me sucede?" sujeta su cabeza, nunca había reaccionado así.  
  
Siente una mirada dirigida hacia él, mira para ver de quién se trata  
  
- Horo? – se sorprende el joven, el peliazul se encontraba sentado en su hamaca, la cual estaba tras de la de Pilika.  
  
Horo se queda viéndolo por unos segundos, dentro de los cuales hubo mucha tensión, luego de un rato Horo cierra los ojos y se acuesta de nuevo - mamamamamamamamamama......  
  
Len se extraña – Horo?  
  
- ha?? – Horo se vuelve a sentar con los ojos adormilados – qué?  
  
- Estas...?  
  
No alcanza a terminar, pues es interrumpido por los ronquidos de su amigo.  
  
Un suspiro sale de sus labios... "si me hubiese visto de seguro me echa a patadas".  
  
Vuelve la mirada hacia la hermosa joven que lo mira, Len se sonroja levemente ¿habrá sentido cuando su mano acariciaba su mejilla?  
  
- Ohayo, Len – le sonríe la hermosa joven mientras se sienta en la hamaca.  
  
- Ohayo.... – Len se levanta y comienza a ponerse la camisa, había dormido con pantalón.  
  
La joven ainu se extraña ante el nerviosismo del chico, pero trata de no  
darle importancia – Len.... tienes ropa limpia?  
  
El chino la mira – sólo esta... – dice mostrando la que esta unsando  
  
Pilika le sonríe – Te pasaré una de mi hermano, físicamente son  
parecidos, creo que te quedará bien.  
  
Len continúa mirándola, por unos segundo se queda viéndola, es muy  
hermosa cada vez que lo mira con esos ojos de color azul cielo, no sabe  
que hacer, nunca había tenido esa extraña sensación, de ponerse nervioso  
ante una persona, que su cabeza dejara de funcionar correctamente, se  
confundía demasiado...  
  
- Len? – Pilika se había levantado y esta frente a él  
  
El joven se sonroja al verla tan de cerca, eso le hace recordar la vez  
que la salvo del tigre y...  
  
- Me estás escuchando? – Cuestiona la peliazul.  
- Sí! Lo siento... yo... "¿qué demonios me pasa?" – sube una mano a su  
cabeza.  
  
- Ten – Pilika le pasa unas ropas de su hermano – cuando termines de  
vestirte lavaré la ropa que tienes sucia.  
  
- Si... Gracias... – El joven levanta las manos para recibirla  
  
En el momento en que el joven de ojos dorados fue a tomar la ropa, sus manos toparon con la suavidad de las de Pilika. La joven peliazul se sonroja notoriamente al igual que Len, ambos se miran, les llama la atención que el otro se haya sonrojado también.  
  
Ante el nerviosismo Len jala de las ropas con la intención de separa sus manos de las de la joven, pero Pilika aún no soltaba las vestimentas, por lo que se termina acercando más a él. Para evitar caer, pues Len tiene mucha fuerza, se apoya en el firme pecho del chico.  
  
- Lo... siento – se disculpa el chino.  
  
Pilika sube la mirada quedando frente a la de Len. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, las ropas caen en al suelo de la choza.  
  
Por un extraño impulso, que nadie sabe de donde diantres salió, el joven levanta la mano hasta la suave mejilla de la muchacha enredando ligeramente sus dedos en el azulado cabello. La hermosa ainu se sorprende, nunca pensó que un chico de tal mirada fría, no.... esta vez no era fría, esos hermosos ojos dorados la miraban con una ternura interminable, la cual se reflejaba muy bien en las dulces caricias que recibe su rostro. Otro impulso invade a la chica, que también sube la mano hasta el rostro del chino, su suavidad inexplicable, la tersidad de su cabello... era una sensación increíble.  
  
Para ambos, el espacio de visión comienza a disminuir, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, mientras el espacio que los separa se hace cada vez más pequeño, ambos esperan.... casi impacientemente que ese espacio desaparezca...  
  
- mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuhhhhhhhh – un bostezo. Horo comienza a despertarse.  
  
Len y Pilika se separan al instante. – Yo... lo siento... yo... bueno... no se como explicar...- tartamudea la ainu mientras levanta la ropa que se había caído.  
  
- No... no es tu culpa... yo... lo siento, en serio.... no necesitas explicar nada... – Len rasca su cabeza mientras mira hacia donde se encuentra la ainu.  
  
Horo-Horo se sienta en la hamaca y mira algo atontado a los que se encuentran ahí.  
  
- Ten... Toma... – Pilika le pasa nuevamente la ropa a Len.  
  
El joven levanta las manos para recibirla, nuevamente siente el toque de las suaves manos de la ainu, por lo que se sonroja aun más de lo que estaba, al igual que ella.  
  
Horo, que ya comenzaba a levantarse de la hamaca, los mira un tanto extrañado por el rojo de sus rostros, pero por suerte para los presentes, aún estaba adormilado.  
  
Pilika suelta las ropas, casi lanzándosela al joven chino. – Debo irme...quiero tomar un baño... – y sale de la choza tomando una toalla que estaba en su camino justo antes de salir.  
  
Horo se estira tranquilamente tapando su boca mientras bosteza. Luego rasca su cabeza, - Que le pasa? – cuestiona, viendo la cortina por donde salió su hermana.  
  
Len lo mira, luego mira las ropas que tiene en sus manos – solo..... "¿que demonios le digo?" – se queda unos segundos pensando en que decirle a su amigo, hasta que no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que recurrir a su mejor arma.  
  
Toma una actitud fría encogiéndose de hombros – u_u ... y yo que sé.... pregúntale a ella. – Camina hacia su hamaca y deja la ropa sobre ésta, luego mira a Horo - Cuando vuelva tu hermana deberíamos ir a tomar una baño en esas termas. – Trata de cambiar el tema.  
  
Horo lo mira sorprendido – Como sabes de esas termas? – esas cálidas aguas están resguardadas por miles de árboles, arbustos y demás, para alguien que no sabe como llegar, le sería prácticamente imposible poder verlas.  
  
El joven chino lo mira – Me perdí cuando venía para acá, de no ser por el tigre que casi atac.....  
  
- Tigre??? – Horo parece exaltarse.  
  
- Si.... el que ayer.... – Len calla al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.  
  
Ayer ,cuando estaba perdido, notó al tigre caminando muy atento a algo, seguramente una presa, ya estaba hambriento, así que si el tigre cazaba algo, como un conejo o algo así , podría arrebatárselo y podría comer algo, por lo que lo siguió escondido en los árboles. Fue siguiendo al tigre de rama en rama hasta que éste se detuvo mirando a través de unos arbustos a su futura presa. El joven chino se acerca un poco más para ver su cena, pero no precisamente era un conejo... , vio desde esa rama como una hermosa joven tomaba un baño, al descubrir de quien se trataba quedó paralizado, recordaba con mucha exactitud la belleza de la joven niña en su mente, pero en ese momento.... era una mujer, una bella mujer. Quedó tan embobado con tal hermosura, que no tuvo reacción alguna hasta que el tigre rugió con fuerza en señal de que iba a atacar. ( ya se saben lo demás)  
  
- De qué tigre hablas, tiburón? – Horo está muy extrañado, en esas zonas en muy rara ocasión se presenta algún animal feroz, ¿habrá sido esa la única de cada millón? – Además... ¿Qué tiene que ver un tigre con que hayas encontrado las termas?  
  
"Mucho" pensó Len mientras miraba a su amigo – ya te dije que estaba perdido – Explica él, ya un tanto nervioso, pero con su actitud notoriamente fría, comienza a ver las ropas del peliazul – Olvida a ese tigre.... las descubrí por suerte.  
  
Horo levanta una ceja – Tanto te costó explicar eso?  
  
- No me molestes Hoto! – El chino se sonroja y una venita se ve sobresalir de su frente.  
  
- Eres lo peor, ni siquiera sabes dar una simple explicación – Se burla Horo  
  
- Ya cállate!! – Len aprieta los puños amenazando a Horo  
  
- Quieres pelear? – se enfrenta el joven ainu sacando de la nada su tabla.  
  
- Cuando quieras!! – el joven saca su enorme lanza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Pilika ya había terminado de bañarse, ya estaba vestida, ahora cepilla pacientemente su largo cabello, está sentada en una roca cercana a la orilla, sus pensamientos en centran en lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, toca su rostro en la mejilla que el joven chino acarició, nunca se imaginó ver en lo hermosos ojos del muchacho, tanta ternura, la cual se manifestó en esa caricia...  
  
- Len.... – Susurra viendo un punto fijo en el suelo. Comienza a sacudir la cabeza – Que estoy pensando!? – se regaña. "Quizás solo este jugando...." piensa mientras pone una expresión de tristeza.  
  
-Ese es el nombre del extranjero... cierto? – se oye una voz  
  
Pilika voltea, se trata de una figura masculina, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, sus brazos estar cruzados y su mirada dirigida a los ojos de la ainu– Desde cuando que estas aquí? (¬¬)  
  
- Acabo de llegar – contesta el joven.  
  
- Más te vale – Pilika se pone de pie.  
  
- Len.... ¿Ese es el nombre del extranjero? – vuelve a preguntar el chico al notar que su primera interrogante no fue respondida.  
  
Pilika lo mira extrañada – Pues si.... –se sonroja levemente  
  
El joven se acerca hacia donde esta la chica y se sienta en la roca donde ella estaba sentada hace un instante. – Según parece le tienes mucho afecto... – comenta Haku, provocando que el sonrojo del rostro de la muchacha aumente.  
  
- Qué? Pero que estas diciendo? – Pilika voltea para que su amigo no viera su rostro sonrojado.  
  
Haku baja la mirada, con una tenue expresión de tristeza – Mis abuelos me dijeron quién será mi futura esposa... – trata de cambiar el tema.  
  
Vuelve a mirar a la chica – Lo anunciarán a la aldea entera dentro de una semana.  
  
La joven lo mira - Eso es muy bueno! – Pilika se alegra por él – y que te pareció su decisión?  
  
- A mi me agrada bastante..., pero estoy algo nervioso. Mis abuelos dicen que dentro de una semana ella lo sabrá y en menos de dos ya estará siendo mi mujer.  
  
- Así que te casarás en menos de dos semanas.... – Repite la chica  
  
- Sip... así es... – Sonríe el muchacho.  
  
- Me dirás de quien se trata? – cuestiona la muchacha muy emocionada por su amigo.  
  
- Claro que no.... =P – Se burla el joven – deberás esperar una semana para saberlo...  
  
Pilika le golpea ligeramente la cabeza del chico – Qué malo eres!!  
  
El joven la mira burlón – Si!!! Lo soy!!! =P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
En la tranquilidad de la aldea, los días pasan rápidamente  
  
Horo-Horo y Pilika se encargan de ayudarle a Len para que sea capaz de colaborar en algunos deberes de la aldea: recolectar el trigo, regar la siembra, alimentar al ganado... ( nadie lo creería... pero... es un fic =P). La presencia del joven chino en esa aldea ha hecho que las jovencitas le pongan mucha atención... le ofrecen agua, le llevan fruta, y una que otra se atreve a pedirle que le propusiera matrimonio.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta, pasa una semana...  
  
Len estaba junto a Horo y Pilika recolectando algunas hiervas. De pronto una de las jovencitas se le acerca muy sonrojada al muchacho de ojos dorados. El joven detiene lo que estaba haciendo para ver a la muchacha la cual le ofrecía tímidamente una manzana.  
  
Len se la recibe sonriendo – Muchas gracias...  
  
Los ojos de la chiquilla brillan descontroladamente, luego voltea y se marcha con una ligera risita.  
  
- Por qué a mi ninguna me ofrece nada!? – se queja Horo-Horo TT_TT – no es justo! – mientras continúa recolectando.  
  
Pilika se acerca seriamente a Len, le toma la manzana y se la lanza lejos  
  
- Oye!!! Pero que haces!!! – Grita el chino mientras sigue el recorrido de la fruta  
  
- No debes comer nada antes de la cena, no tendrás hambre para después... – Explica la joven ainu volviendo al trabajo.  
  
- Qué? Tengo suficiente hambre para esa manzana y más! – Alega el joven.  
  
- Por lo menos me la habrás dado a mi!! – alega el peliazul  
  
- Ya dejen de estar discutiendo estupideces y trabajen!  
  
- No debiste hace eso... esa joven me la pasó muy amablemente y tu me la lanzas! – continúa Len.  
  
Pilika voltea arrugando el entrecejo – Acaso te importa mucho lo que le pueda afectar a esa niña?  
  
Len y Horo se sorprenden por la reacción de la muchacha.  
  
- Pilika.... – llama Horo a su hermana, por lo que ella voltea para verlo – Te importa lo que este tiburón piense de esa chica?  
  
La joven ainu se sonroja notoriamente, ¿estaba actuando así por celos?  
  
- Oye!!! A quién le dices tiburón??? Estúpido Hoto... – Len hace que el peliazul se distraiga.  
  
- A quién le dice estúpido? Tiburón! – Horo se ofende.  
  
- Al único de esa especie que está aquí presente, Estúpido!  
  
- Ya deja de ofenderme! – Horo empuña sus manos  
  
- Quieres pelear? – Lo provoca Len sacando su lanza  
  
- Así es!!! – Horo saca su tabla  
  
Pilika mira al par de jóvenes que ahora se enfrentan, su rostro vuelve al color normal – YA DEJEN DE ACTUAR COMO NIÑOS Y SIGAN TRABAJADO!!!  
  
Al instante Len y Horo se detienen y guardan sus armas – Sí!!! A la orden!! - contestan al unísono.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
A la hora de la cena los tres jóvenes están muy exhaustos por lo que la conversación no es muy abundante. Horo es el primero en ir a dormir, mientras Pilika y Len limpian los platos.  
La joven ainu sale de la choza a ordenar unas cosas, luego mira el cielo estrellado, levemente opacado por las luces de la aldea – Que hermoso – comenta al aire.  
  
El joven chino sale también al ver que Pilika mira el cielo, el hace lo mismo. – Desde aquí no se logran apreciar bien... – Comenta  
  
La ainu lo mira – que cosa? – cuestiona  
  
- Las estrellas – Responde mirándola  
  
Pilika vuelve a mirar el cielo – yo creo que se ven preciosas...  
  
Len se le acerca – No las has visto como las he visto yo...  
  
La joven lo mira – Me gustaría...  
  
- Puedo llevarte, no es lejos de aquí...  
  
Pilika sonríe – Si! Yo quiero!  
  
- De acuerdo... – El jóvenes pone frente a ella de espalda y se agacha un poco – Sube, debes ir con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- Con los ojos cerrados? Por qué?  
  
- Sólo hazlo....  
  
Pilika obedece, se sube en la firme espalda del chico abrazándolo suavemente por el cuello, apoya su cabeza en uno de los hombros del joven, se sonroja, y cierra los ojos. El joven, por su parte, al sentir los pechos de la hermosa chica en su espalda, también se sonroja, siente el dulce aroma de la chica, es embriagante.  
  
- Estoy lista – informa Pilika  
  
- Esta bien, aquí vamos  
  
Así Len se pone en camino, atraviesa el bosque rápidamente y recorre una distancia considerable hacia el interior. Encuentra un árbol bastante alto – Es perfecto... – El muchacho hace que Pilika se baje de su espalda delicadamente para que no cayera.  
  
- Puedo...?  
  
- No! Aún no puedes... – interrumpe el chico ante la interrogante.  
  
Len levanta a Pilika entre sus brazos y a ágiles saltos llega a una de las ramas más altas del árbol, lo suficientemente fuerte para que soporte el peso de ambos. El chico se sienta y sienta a la chica frente a él haciendo que le de la espalda.  
  
- Bien.... ahora puedes abrirlos. – le permite el joven  
  
Pilika abre lentamente sus hermosos ojos, se sorprende al ver todo tan oscuro, iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna, se echa un poco para atrás quedando recostada en el pecho del chico, se levanta avergonzada y voltea para mirarlo – Donde estamos? – pregunta  
  
- No te preocupes por eso... – la tranquiliza el joven - Mira hacia allá - dice apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el cielo. La hermosa joven obedece, era cierto, las estrellas que había visto minutos antes no era nada comparado con las que ve ahora. Es un paisaje radiante, miles y miles de estrellas brillando en ese mismo instante. – Tenías razón... es hermoso – comenta volteando hacia Len.  
  
- Así es.... hermoso... – responde el chico mirando en dirección al cielo.  
  
Pilika vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo, es imposible cansarse de verlo, la hermosura de ese paisaje, la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba su alrededor, todo era perfecto en ese momento.  
  
De pronto Pilika se cubre con sus brazos, hacía algo de frío y ella está tan solo con una remera y un pantalón ancho.  
  
- Tienes frío – afirma el joven de ojos dorados – Quieres que volvamos?  
  
Pilika lo mira y le niega con la cabeza mientras le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
Len esta usando una de los abrigos de Horo, que se abre en medio del pecho en un cierre, en estos momentos Len lo usa abierto dejando ver la remera que usa debajo.  
  
El joven se acomoda para pasarle el abrigo a la ainu, pero ella lo detiene.  
  
- Si te lo sacas te resfriarás... – dice dulcemente la ainu.  
  
- Te resfriarás si no te lo pones – contesta el chino  
  
Pilika lo empuja suavemente hacia atrás, haciendo que Len quede recargado en el tronco, la joven se le acerca lentamente entre sus piernas recargándose de costado en el pecho del joven y hace que la abrace. La seguridad que experimenta al estar entre esos brazos es impresionante, sabe que no le harán daño y lo que más harán por ella será protegerla.  
  
Se quedan varios minutos así, viendo sin descanso las hermosas estrellas, ambos disfrutan el momento, dándose calor el uno al otro hace un ambiente especial para los dos.  
  
Pilika se distrae levemente de las estrellas mirando a Len, él continua viendo hacia el cielo, la joven peliazul lo mira atentamente, el joven es realmente bien parecido y ahora que lo ha empezado a conocer mucho mejor, su corazón late con más fuerza cada vez que lo ve. Se acurruca en su pecho, descubre que ambos corazones laten al unísono, unidos en una suave melodía.  
  
Una mano de la ainu se posa en el rostro del muchacho haciendo que gire a verla, los ojos del muchacho se centran en los de la joven.  
  
El chico esta algo sorprendido por lo que hace la hermosa muchacha. Los suaves dedos de la joven comienzan a acariciar los labios del chino, con suaves y ligeros toques.  
  
La boca de Len se entreabre mientras Pilika la acaricia. La chica pasa su mano hasta la nuca del muchacho, y hace que sus ojos se pierdan en los de él.  
  
La distancia que los separa comienza lentamente a disminuir, mientras ambos comienzan a cerrar los ojos, esta vez esperan pacientemente el momento del contacto.  
  
Finalmente llega, ligeros besos en un principio, los primeros para ambos. Torpemente comienzan a aprender juntos el arte que posee un beso. Siguen así durante unos minutos acariciando dulcemente los labios del otro con los propios.  
  
El joven presiona suavemente a la chica contra su pecho para tener más contacto, se aventura a pasar a otro nivel, buscando la forma de que su lengua se abra paso a través de los labios de la joven. Pilika no demora en corresponder a su petición, probando a fondo la dulce boca del otro, comienzan a fundirse en un apasionado y lento beso, nadie los apura, nadie los observa... no hay razón que les impida estar juntos en este momento.  
  
Después de unos instantes se separan, volviendo a ver a su pareja. Los ojos de ambos están más brillantes que nunca, Pilika vuelve a acariciar el rostro del joven mientras se acurruca en su pecho. Len Toma la mano que se encuentra en su rostro y entrelazan los dedos, vuelven a mirar las estrellas, esta vez sin palabras, no las necesitan sólo necesitan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ Fic sin terminar ~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, en realidad me emocioné mucho haciéndolo (eso explica lo largo), espero lo hayan disfrutado y esperen la continuación =)  
  
Por su atención, muchas gracias =) 


	3. Miedo

Len Toma la mano que se encuentra en su rostro y entrelazan los dedos, vuelven a mirar las estrellas, esta vez sin palabras, no las necesitan sólo necesitan... estar ahí, sumidos en ese hermoso momento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** lo siento, olvidé poner esas últimas palabritas!!! Bueno... eran las 4 de la mañana y ya desfallecía. Muchas gracias por los R/R!!!Bien... ahora continúo =).***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~*~~ Miedo ~~*~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente Horo se despierta perezosamente como siempre, se sienta en la hamaca y se estira mientras bosteza, mira a su alrededor con los ojos adormilados. Se sorprende al notar que las dos hamacas que están siguiente a la suya están vacías.  
  
Se levanta "quizá salieron temprano" trata de tranquilizarse. Se viste rápidamente y sale de la choza "quizás me quedé dormido y se fueron sin mi"  
  
Se detiene en la puerta de la choza, Len regresaba con Pilika en sus brazos.  
  
Horo se sorprende y corre donde esta él – Que le sucede a mi hermana!? – pregunta muy angustiado.  
  
Pilika entreabre los ojos al oír la voz de su hermano, se incorpora un poco para ver a Len, al sentir que se mueve, el joven chino la mira.  
  
-Ya despertaste... – sonríe el chico  
  
Horo se extraña de la ternura por parte de su amigo, Mira a su hermana, ella tambien le responde la sonrisa con la misma calidez.  
  
-No.... no me digan que.... – la pareja mira al peliazul que palidece cada vez más, Len deja a Pilika para que se sostuviera en sus propios pies – no me digan que no llegaron a dormir anoche...  
  
Los jóvenes se sonrojan de inmediato – No... hermano... no es lo que tu piensas....- se adelanta la peliazul.  
  
-Pa..... pasaron la noche juntos? – Repite Horo, cada vez más pálido.  
  
-No...- dice Pilika – bueno... si...pero Horo, hermanito... no te imagines nada, por favor... – Pilika trata de calmar a su hermano.  
  
-Donde estaban???? – Pregunta un "poquito" más alterado.  
  
-Fuimos al bosque... – Responde Len volviendo a su postura fría.  
  
-Al bosque? – Horo lo mira – llevaste a mi hermana al bosque?  
  
-Si.... – Contesta mirando en otra dirección.  
  
-Maldito infeliz! Te has quedado con la inocencia de mi hermana!!! – Horo saca su tabla.  
  
Len y Pilika lo miran – Inocencia?? – ambos se sonrojan.  
  
-Yo no he tocado a tu hermana!!! – Len saca su lanza.  
  
-Es cierto hermano.... no pasó nada... – Pilika se pone entre los dos." Al menos nada como lo que se esta imaginando"  
  
-Acaso quieres que crea que éste idiota te llevó al bosque a mirar las estrellas? – Horo se acerca a su hermana.  
  
-Pues si... eso fue lo que pasó.... – Afirma la ainu.  
  
Horo mira al chino – Esperas que crea eso?  
  
-Es cosa tuya si lo crees – dice cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección – Con lo terco que eres no saco nada con insistir.  
  
Horo mira a su hermana frente a él, ella lo esta mirando a los ojos  
  
- Si lo dudas, estarías pasando por encima de la confianza hacia tu hermana y hacia mi , que soy tu amigo. – Continúa Len con la misma postura de antes.  
  
Len tenía razón, esta tan acostumbrado a odiar a ser humano que se acerque a su hermana por temor a que la lastimen. Pero en éste caso, ¿qué va a hacer?, no puede odiar a Len, lo conoce hace tanto tiempo, sabe que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad no es capaz de dañar a nadie.  
  
-Demonios! – Horo guarda su tabla y baja la mirada.  
  
Pilika lo abraza, sabe que ha entendido muy bien – Gracias hermanito.  
  
Horo mira a Len mientras le devuelve el abrazo a su hermana, él ahora mira en dirección a los hermanos. El peliazul sabe perfectamente lo que ése muchacho siente por su hermana, lo descubrió incluso antes de que el mismo Len lo comprendiera. Lo peor de todo, es que la ainu le corresponde. No sabe lo que sucedió esa noche que pasaron juntos, pero sabe que nada de lo que pasó, fue con la intención de dañarla.  
  
Unas campanadas comienzan a sonar, Horo y Pilika se separan.  
  
-Hay que reunirse... – dice Pilika recordando lo que Haku le había dicho "hoy dirán con quién se casará" piensa mientras sonríe, alegrándose por su amigo.  
  
Comienza a correr en dirección al punto de reunión, Len no entiende nada, sólo sigue a los hermanos peliazul.  
  
Al llegar al punto de reunión se observa un pequeño escenario donde se puede ver que Haku y su familia está reunida. Una joven se les acerca al trío que acaba de llegar.  
  
-Señorita Pilika, la estaba buscando. - Dice la joven.  
  
Pilika la mira, es una de las ayudantes de los jefes de la aldea – Por qué?  
  
-Ya esta por empezar todo, venga conmigo. – La joven toma del brazo a la peliazul.  
  
Pilika voltea a ver a sus acompañantes – En seguida regreso.  
  
Len y Horo se miran, se quedarán solos por un momento, ambos arrugan el entrecejo, luego miran en direcciones opuestas cruzando los brazos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilika camina junto a la joven entre la multitud hasta llegar donde se encontraban todos en el escenario. Haku la mira – Por fin llegaste – se le acerca tomándole las manos.  
  
Haku parece muy contento – Estás muy emocionado.  
  
-Así es...- le sonríe.  
  
El abuelo de Haku comienza a hablarle a la multitud cuando ya había llegado casi la totalidad de la aldea.– Mis queridos aldeanos – dice. Todos giran su mirada hacía el anciano – Los he llamado en ésta ocasión para anunciarles algo que me tiene muy complacido. La siembra ha sido abundante y el ganado se ha triplicado, los dioses han escuchado nuestros rezos y nos han ayudado a recolectar alimento suficiente para el invierno.- Se escucha un grito por parte de la multitud en forma de celebración.  
  
El anciano levanta las manos en señal de que continuará hablando. – Pero eso no es todo... – continua el hombre.- Quiero anunciarles con mucho orgullo, algo que me tiene realmente feliz.  
  
Todos observan al hombre con mucha atención.  
  
-Mi nieto Haku ya ha cumplido la edad suficiente para poder desposar a una de las hermosas jóvenes de ésta aldea. – continua el hombre.  
  
Len mira a Horo-Horo – Haku... ese no es el amigo de Pilika?  
  
-Sí – contesta – no sabía que ya se tenía que casar. En esta aldea es una obligación, para la que es elegida, casarse con él, por el simple hecho de que es nieto de los jefes.  
  
-Qué sucede con ella si se niega? – Pregunta Len, no sabía que en la aldea de los peliazules tenían ese tipo de costumbres.  
  
-La echarían de la aldea – contesta Horo volviendo a poner atención en lo que decía el anciano.  
  
-La decisión fue tomada cuidadosamente por mi esposa y por mí, creemos que es la jovencita más indicada para ser la prometida de nuestro nieto – continúa – y está aquí, junto a mi nieto.- dice apuntando a Haku que trae de la mano a Pilika. La joven ainu no entiende que esta pasando, Haku le sonríe tiernamente mientras la lleva al centro del escenario.  
  
Horo abre los ojos de sorpresa, no puede creer que su hermana haya resultado ser la elección de los jefes de la aldea.  
  
Una flecha en el corazón que ahora lo ahoga sin piedad, es lo que Len siente al ver como Pilika entra de la mano con ese muchacho. Sus piernas tiemblan, nunca había tenido una sensación así, sus piernas le tiemblan, "prometida?" repite una y otra vez en su mente, como si esas palabras hicieran eco en las paredes del interior de su cabeza.  
  
Pilika esta muy aturdida, el jefe de la aldea le sujeta el hombro mirándola amablemente – Así es, esta hermosa joven será la esposa de mi nieto.- confirma, Luego mira a la multitud – La ceremonia de su boda la realizaremos dentro de tres días. – finaliza.  
  
La joven ainu esta muy sorprendida "no puede ser" piensa mientras mira a su futuro esposo, el cual luce muy sonriente. Pilika mira en dirección a la multitud, todos aplauden sonoramente gritándole deseos de suerte y felicidad. Pero... no esta feliz, definitivamente no lo esta. Su vista se centra en un joven que deja a la multitud sin voltear - Len... – susurra.  
  
Haku la mira, al parecer escucho lo que tenuemente salió de los labios de su, ahora, prometida.  
  
Len se refugia en el bosque, su corazón parece amenazar con detenerse en cualquier momento. Sube a una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. "¿Por qué?" se cuestiona una y otra vez. Si no se hubiera dejado cautivar por los encantos de la ainu.... "¿¡¡¡Por qué!!!?" vuelve a repetir con más intensidad en su cabeza. Mira a su alrededor, la vista....a pesar de que esta vez es de día reconoce éste lugar, aquí fue donde descubrió más a fondo a la bella ainu, recuerdos que ahora le duelen, los dulces besos... las caricias, ya dejaron de pertenecerle desde ahora.  
  
Toma su cabeza entre sus manos, frotándola con fuerza – Demonios!!!! – grita para sí. "¿Por qué?" "¿¡Por qué!?" "¿¡¡¡Por qué!!!?" cierra los ojos con fuerza - ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!!!!? – luego los abre, el dolor de su pecho disminuye ligeramente, tenues gotas caen en la rama, toca una de sus mejillas... lagrimas.... había olvidado cómo se sentían, hace mucho tiempo que no escurrían por sus ojos, hace tanto tiempo... Pensar que sólo por ella, ahora tiene la oportunidad de verlas otra vez.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El día pasa lentamente, a la hora de la cena se respira gran tensión por parte de los residentes de la choza. Len, Horo y Pilika aún no se reponen de lo sucedido.  
  
El silencio es cada vez más inflexible, después de que en cada comida se reúnen los tres a conversar animadamente, este momento era simplemente insoportable.  
  
-Es un buen tipo – Horo se encarga de romper el tenso silencio – Te tratará muy bien.  
  
Len y Pilika lo miran. El joven chino se levanta sin decir palabra y se recuesta en la hamaca que le corresponde poniendo las manos en la nuca.  
  
Los hermanos miran al joven de ojos dorados. La ainu se levanta y se sienta en su hamaca, viendo hacia donde está Len recostado.  
  
-Iré a limpiar los platos – informa Horo saliendo de la choza, esos dos necesitan hablar.  
  
Pilika observa a su hermano hasta que desaparece de la vista, luego dirige su mirada al joven chino.  
  
-Len... – se escucha la voz de la ainu.  
  
El joven la mira de reojo, esperando a que ella dijera algo. De los labios de la joven no puede salir palabra, el nudo que esta en su garganta se lo impide.  
  
Len entiende lo que sucede, se levanta y se pone frente a muchacha, que continúa sentada.  
  
La joven ainu lo mira a los ojos, siente cómo de los suyos comienzan a salir silenciosas lágrimas. Las manos del chico comienzan a acariciar sus mejillas secándolas apenas salgan.  
  
-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar – dice fríamente  
  
La joven afirma con la cabeza, se levanta quedando frente a Len, rodea la cintura del chico y carga su rostro contra su pecho. El muchacho le devuelve el abrazo, acariciando tiernamente el cabello de la joven. Se quedan ahí... varios minutos, están ahí, tan cerca el uno del otro... pero a la vez tan lejos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente Len despierta, había dormido muy mal por lo que siente su cuerpo adolorido, se sienta, recostado ya no consigue nada, ve que Pilika ordena alguna de sus ropas en un bolso.  
  
Len se levanta - ¿Qué haces? – da unos pasos para acercarse, pero un brazo se le interpone , Horo lo mira moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.  
  
El joven chino obedece, se da cuenta de una cuarta presencia – Haku.... – susurra.  
  
-Pilika irá a vivir conmigo desde ahora, es lo correcto, pues pronto será mi esposa. – Dice mirando al que recién despertó  
  
Las palabras del muchacho hacen eco en la cabeza del chino.  
  
La joven se levanta ya terminada su tarea, le dirige una triste mirada a su hermano y luego a Len. Haku la toma del hombro – Ya debemos irnos.- dice tomando el bolso de su futura esposa.  
  
Pilika obedece dándole la espalda a los que se quedan y camina al mismo paso que su prometido.  
  
Horo y Len los siguen con la mirada hasta que desaparecen de sus vistas.  
  
-Demonios!!!!! – grita Horo mientras se arrodilla y golpea el suelo.  
  
Len, sólo se dedica a observar donde desapareció Pilika. Haciendo que ese dolor, que ya había experimentado, volviera a crecer en su interior.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los días pasan lentamente, las horas de cada uno son interminables. Pero aún así llega el día de la boda.  
  
Len arregla sus cosas mientras Horo se trata de poner presentable para ir a la ceremonia de su hermana – Al parecer no irás a la boda de Pilika... – comenta mientras mira a su amigo.  
  
-No... - contesta secamente.  
  
-Por lo menos deberías despedirte de ella – le aconseja Horo.  
  
Len lo mira - No..... no podría... – confiesa  
  
-De acuerdo, como quieras, yo tengo que irme, la ceremonia está por comenzar. – Horo se acerca a su amigo – creo que no te veré hasta la boda de Yoh.  
  
-Así parece – Len extiende su mano derecha para despedirse de su amigo – te agradezco todo, pero ya debo irme a casa.  
  
Horo observa la mano del chino, luego lo mira a los ojos – Nos vemos luego... – Dice dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida , luego le voltea para ver a su amigo – Espero que la próxima vez que extiendas tu mano sea para cuando realmente tengas que irte, y no porque deseas escapar de lo que te lastima – dicho esto se retira.  
  
El joven chino baja la mirada para ver su mano "escapar de lo que te lastima". El idiota de Horo tiene razón, pero no puede negar que no tiene el valor para quedarse, para ver a Pilika con ese chico. Sale de la choza en dirección al bosque, por ahí llego, por ahí regresará. Avanza lentamente por entre los árboles, reconoce este lugar – Es tercera vez que vengo hasta este estúpido árbol – Piensa en voz alta. Sube a la rama en donde estuvo aquella mágica noche con Pilika entre sus brazos. Se carga en el tronco mirando el cielo en donde comienzan a verse las primeras estrellas del atardecer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La ceremonia se lleva a cabo en el centro de la aldea, con una gran fogata y una gran celebración, aunque no todos en esa fiesta están celebrando. Pilika sonríe a quien se le asome, pero su corazón llora descontroladamente.  
  
Ya se ha casado con su amigo de infancia, los abuelos de éste celebran animadamente a la "feliz pareja".  
  
Después de las celebraciones, todos van a dormir.  
  
Haku y Pilika quedan solos en su habitación, recostados en un futón de dos plazas. Pilika esta de costado, tapada hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda a su esposo, Haku, por su parte esta recostado en su espalda tapado hasta el pecho, con las manos en la nuca y mirando el techo.  
  
-Ahora... qué? – Pregunta el joven  
  
Pilika no voltea, no quiere cumplir con el deber de ser su esposa, simplemente no lo desea.  
  
-Estas nerviosa? – vuelve a cuestionar el muchacho.  
  
-No... solo... estoy cansada. – dice la joven sin voltear aún.  
  
Pilika siente como las manos del joven pasan a través de su cintura. El pijama de la joven está compuesto por dos partes, la de arriba con forma de camisa y la de abajo un pantalón.  
  
El joven comienza a besar el cuello de su esposa mientras las caricias que se encontraban en la cintura de la joven, comienzan a pasar ahora hacia el vientre de ésta.  
  
-Haku... no... estoy cansada... – Pilika lo aleja sin dejar de darle la espalda.  
  
Haku no hace caso continua besando el cuello de la joven mientras su mano se aventura a entrar para la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica.  
  
-Haku.. detente! – Pilika lo empuja con más fuerza, pero esta vez el joven la voltea con sus firmes brazos.  
  
-Haku! Ya dije que no! – Pilika trata de volver a la postura que tenía anteriormente, pero Haku sujeta las muñecas de la chica contra el suelo.- Suéltame!!!  
  
El joven comienza a besar el cuello de la chica nuevamente – Detente! Haku! Por favor detente! – la bella ainu comienza a desesperarse, nunca imaginó que su amigo de infancia seria capaz de hacerle esto.  
  
Haku deja de besarla, sus manos se dirigen a los botones de la parte superior del pijama, Pilika cubre su pecho deteniéndolo – Ya basta! – dice volviendo a girar a darle a espalda.  
  
El joven ya simplemente pierde la paciencia, desde hace ya tiempo que desea el cuerpo de la ainu y como sea, esta noche le pertenecerá. La voltea sin piedad, sujetando con una mano las muñecas de la chica y posándolas sobre la almohada arriba de la cabeza de la joven. Comienza a besar sin compasión los labios de la ainu, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica. Con la mano que tiene libre abre de un solo golpe el pijama de la joven, dejando a la vista los bien formados senos de la bella mujer, toma firmemente uno de ellos, apretándolo sin delicadeza alguna.  
  
Pilika siente pánico por lo que Haku desea con tanta codicia, lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos mientras la boca del chico profana la suya. El joven se separa y la mira – Ya eres mi mujer, pues ahora deberás cumplir como tal.  
  
-Haku... por favor detente... – ruega la chica cada vez más asustada.  
  
Pero el chico ya esta fuera de razón alguna, se deja guiar por el deseo de poseer aquel cuerpo femenino, Su mano libre recorre el cuerpo de la asustada joven, acaricia aquel lugar privado, prohibido para él hasta ahora, recorre con atrevimiento toda esa cavidad.  
  
Pilika intenta liberarse nuevamente, pero es inútil. El chico ahora succiona con deseo los senos de la joven – Haku... por favor... – dice entre desesperadas lágrimas la joven ainu.  
  
Piensa en Len.... en los dulces besos que intercambiaron... – Len.... – susurra entre sollozos.  
  
Haku se detiene y la mira a los ojos – Aún piensas en ese idiota – dice muy enfadado.  
  
Pilika ve la oportunidad de soltarse, libera una de sus manos y empuja a Haku, se levanta y corre lo más rápido que puede, logra escapar de la habitación y de la casa, corre a pies descalzos para ocultarse en uno de los árboles cercanos. Haku sale de la casa gritando su nombre con furia. Cuando ve la oportunidad se adentra en el bosque buscando un refugio para que no la encuentre.  
  
-PILIKA!!!! – se oye por toda la aldea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Len continuaba en el árbol, viendo las hermosas estrellas, no notó cuanto tiempo había pasado recordando con nostalgia los momentos pasados en ese mismo sitio.  
  
La joven ainu había corrido sin rumbo a través del bosque por varios minutos, sin importarle a donde llegar, sólo alejarse de donde venía.  
  
Con la tenue luz de la luna ve una figura humana en el suelo del bosque, baja del árbol justo detrás de aquella forma humana.  
  
La joven se asusta al sentir unas firmes manos en sus hombros, voltea la cabeza temblando de miedo.  
  
-LEN!! – la hermosa ainu lo abraza desesperadamente  
  
El joven chino siente la humedad de las mejillas de la chica la aleja y le toma el rostro con ambas manos.  
  
-Sácame de aquí – le pide Pilika con desesperación – no quiero volver a nadie de ésta aldea!, por favor! Sácame de aquí!!!! – Pilika se aferra al pecho del chico, el cual no comprende que le sucede.  
  
Len la aleja de él suavemente – Quien te hizo esto? – pregunta al descubrir el estado en el que se encuentra la bella ainu. Su pijama esta completamente abierto en la parte superior, aunque cubre los pechos de la joven, sus pies están cubiertos de barro, estuvo corriendo varios metros a través del bosque. Len se saca el abrigo que esta usando y se lo pone a la joven.  
  
Len toma los hombros de la chica y hace que lo mire a los ojos - ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
  
Pilika mira al chico a los ojos, su mirada..... cuanto anhelaba ver esa mirada. Luego abraza al joven chino – No importa ya.....- luego sube la mirada – sácame de aquí.... - insiste aún asustada.  
  
Len la toma entre sus brazos – De acuerdo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~*~~~~ FIC SIN TERMINAR ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Bueno... como ya lo habían descifrado, Pilika resultó ser la elegida para ser la esposa de Haku.  
  
En lo personal no me agradó mucho este capítulo, falto muuuucho LxP, les ruego me disculpen. Espero que en el próximo me llegue la inspiración para que sea realmente bueno. Por ahora ya saben que será con Len y Pilika juntos, muuuuuy juntos ;) así que les ruego esperen la continuación =)  
  
Por su atención, muchas gracias  
  
Un beso! 


	4. Por fin a tu lado

~~*~~ Por fin a tu lado ~~*~~  
  
Dentro de unos días de viaje, Pilika y Len finalmente llegan a la gran mansión Tao.  
  
Ya frente a la gran puerta de entrada Len se detiene – uff... - suspira.  
  
-Qué sucede? – pregunta Pilika  
  
-Te quiero advertir algo... mi familia.... no es muy común que digamos....  
  
Pilika lo mira extrañada – Pero Jun es bastante normal...  
  
-No me refiero precisamente a ella... veras.... – Len calla al notar que la enorme puerta comienza a abrirse.  
  
-LEEEEEEEEENNN!!!! – Jun sale muy feliz y lo abraza cariñosamente – te extrañe mucho!!!  
  
Dirige la mirada hacia la joven ainu – Pilika!!!? – dice mientras suelta a su hermano – que te sucedió?- dice al ver el estado de la joven. Luego mira a Len – Len!! Como pudiste ser capaz!!!?  
  
El joven se sonroja – Oye!! De que hablas? Yo no le he hecho nada!  
  
-No te preocupes Jun... ya ha pasado todo.  
  
Los tres entran a la mansión – Ven conmigo Pilika, deberás darte un baño y luego te prestaré algo de ropa – le dice Jun caminando unos pasos más que los jóvenes y haciéndole señas a la ainu para que la siga.  
  
-Sí... muchas gracias Jun – Pilika es guiada por la joven china, voltea para ver a Len  
  
El joven le hace señas para que continúe – te veré pronto... – dice el joven chino.  
  
Pilika le obsequia una hermosa sonrisa – de acuerdo.  
  
Jun nota como su hermano se comporta con la bella ainu, es muy extraño ver que sea tan amable con alguien ajeno a la familia. Sólo lo ha visto compartir con sus amigos, pero nunca con una chica.  
  
La hermana mayor de Len guía a la recién llegada hasta una gran habitación - ésta será la habitación en donde te quedarás - Pilika al entrar queda muy impresionada, es simplemente enorme – Ahí esta el baño, te ayudaré a poner la tina para que puedas bañarte bien.  
  
Pilika sólo la sigue, el baño era muy impresionante, bastante grande también – Espérame aquí, te traeré ropa limpia.  
  
-Sí... muchas gracias...  
  
Pilika recorre el dormitorio, es enorme, la cama es mayor dos plazas, esta muy bien decorada con adornos del país.  
  
La mayor de los Tao no tarda en volver con ropa para la joven, comienza a preparar el baño – Si gustas te ayudo a tallar tu espalda.  
  
Pilika esta algo sorprendida por tanta amabilidad – si no te molesta... – dice mientras se desviste. Dejando su hermosa figura al descubierto.  
  
Jun queda muy sorprendida por la marca de algunos golpes en el delicado cuerpo de la chica. – Que te sucedió? – pregunta muy preocupada.  
  
La joven ainu muestra marcas de golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, más que nada por los constantes esfuerzos de la chica por liberarse de los brazos de Haku  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso... – dice Pilika mientras entra a la tina.  
  
-Si fue Len, te juro que lo mato!  
  
Pilika la mira – Sabes que no podría haber sido él, el no sería capaz de hacerme daño... – Afirma mientras deja que Jun enjabone su espalda.  
  
Jun nota en el rostro de la chica cierto cariño al hablar de su hermano – Valla, no creí que lo conocieras tanto...  
  
La joven ainu mira a su acompañante un tanto sonrojada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Len entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama, después de haber estado en la pequeña pero cómoda choza de los ainu, todo en su casa le parece enorme, sonríe – Nunca me creerán que estuve cosechando trigo.... – Dice para sí.  
  
Se levanta y se dirige al baño, después del largo viaje ya era hora de se limpiase . Se desviste y entra a la ducha, siente como el agua recorre su cuerpo, le relaja bastante, cierra los ojos mientras se enjabona, recuerda a Pilika, desde hace algunas noches que ella se volvió la reina de sus pensamientos,¿Por qué habrá querido huir de la aldea?¿ Que sucedió esa noche?  
  
Al terminar de ducharse, Len toma una toalla y la pone alrededor de su cintura, al salir del baño se sorprende de ver a su hermana en su habitación – Dime hermanito, este o este? – pregunta mostrando dos vestidos chinos, parecidos a los que ella suele usar, ambos de distintos tonos de azul, uno corto y otro largo.  
  
-Pero a ti no te viene el azul... – dice Len dirigiéndose a su closet  
  
-No son para mi, tontito – dice haciendo que Len la mirara nuevamente – Son para tu Pilika  
  
-Mi.. Mi Pilika? – el Joven Tao se sonroja notoriamente  
  
Jun sonríe – vamos... dime con cual crees que se verá mejor...  
  
-Ella es bonita por naturaleza, se verá bien con cualquiera... – dice volviendo a su tarea de buscar ropa para él.  
  
-De acuerdo – finaliza Jun. Se le acerca a su joven hermano y le tira la toalla que cubría su cintura dejándolo tal como Diosito lo trajo al mundo.  
  
Len se sonroja cubriéndose con lo primero que saca de su closet – Oye!!! Pervertida!! – grita, pero ya su joven hermana se encontraba fuera de su habitación.  
  
Más tarde Len se dirige a la cocina Pilika y él habían llegado cuando ya oscurecía, y no habían comido nada durante todo el día por lo que ya esta completamente hambriento. Comienza a hacer unos huevos fritos para acompañarlos con pan o algo así, no digamos que su fuerte es la cocina, pero para poder comer algo haría cualquier cosa. Le prepara uno a Pilika, seguramente ella debe estar tan hambrienta como él.  
  
Siente una presencia aparte de la suya en la cocina – Si vienes a regañarme por que no llegue a ayudarte con tu trabajo pues lo siento...- Dice sin voltear.  
  
-La chica es tu novia? – dice una voz sin poner atención a lo primero.  
  
Len voltea para ver a su padre – No.... no lo es....  
  
-Ya veo.... – dice – deja de hacerte eso, acaso quieres morir envenenado por ti mismo?  
  
-No te metas, tengo hambre! – reclama el joven.  
  
-Pronto cenaremos...  
  
El joven Tao se detiene con el pan muy cercano a su boca – De acuerdo – pero continua comiendo su comida.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun baja junto a Pilika, la hermana mayor de los Tao había ayudado a su invitada a arreglarse, vistiéndola como toda una china.  
  
-Te ves preciosa!!! – dice una voz  
  
Pilika y Jun miran para ver de quién se trata – Madre... – dice la Joven Tao.  
  
-Ese vestido te sienta muy bien jovencita.... – Vuelve a repetir la joven madre  
  
Pilika se sorprende por la belleza de la madre de Len, a pesar de ya haber tenido dos hijos la edad simplemente no se le es fácil de descifrar.  
  
-Ves? Te dije que te veías muy linda! – le dice Jun – espera a que mi hermano te vea. – pone cara de malicia – ya quiero ver su cara de asombro....  
  
-Cariño... estas ahí? – se oye una voz proveniente de la cocina  
  
-Sí... aquí estoy – contesta la madre de los Tao.  
  
El padre de Len se asoma – valla! – exclama - veo que nuestra nueva integrante es muy hermosa...  
  
Len comienza a salir de la cocina – Nueva integrant....? – Al ver a Pilika siente como toda su sangre sube hasta su rostro. El vestido que usa combina completamente con la belleza de la muchacha, era corto, llegaba a la mitad de los muslos de la chica, sin mangas resaltando su figura, su hermana se dio el tiempo de peinarla hacia un lado y ponerle maquillaje ligero del mismo tono de su cabello. Len esta boquiabierto mientras su hermana guía a la ainu hacia el comedor.  
  
La cena pasó sin complicaciones solo con uno que otro comentario por parte de los familiares de Len hablando de arreglar boda y cosas por el estilo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Después de la cena Len va a uno de los balcones de la casa, ve no muy lejos de allí como la luna se refleja en las aguas de un pequeño lago cercano a su mansión.  
  
La joven ainu se acerca y se carga en la baranda – Este lugar es muy hermoso.. – comenta la joven.  
  
El joven chino la mira – así es.... – dice mientras carga en la baranda al lado de la muchacha.  
  
Pilika lo mira – Muchas gracias Len.... aquí me siento mucho mejor.  
  
Len recuerda esa noche que dejaron la aldea – Aún no me cuentas porque quisiste irte tan de repente. – comenta.  
  
Pilika baja la mirada – Tenía mucho miedo....  
  
El joven toma su rostro para que lo mirase – dime....  
  
Pilika se incorpora parándose derecha, Len la imita – No.... no quiero hablar de eso. – las imágenes de ese momento pasan por su mente.  
  
-Acaso Haku.... – Comienza el joven  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso... – interrumpe la ainu.  
  
Se quedan unos minutos en un profundo silencio. Len la mira, esta hermosa esta noche, la tenue luz de la luna hace que se vea más hermosa aún, pero su gran belleza se ve opacada por la expresión de tristeza que ahora adorna su rostro.  
  
Un ligero viento helado se hace presente en ese lugar. Len mira como la piel de la hermosa chica se eriza. Sin decir palabra, pasa sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de la muchacha.  
  
Pilika se sonroja, recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez que Len la abrazó, la joven toma las manos del chino entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Vuelve a sentir la enorme seguridad que le otorgan esos brazos.  
  
La joven voltea su cabeza para decir alguna palabra, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de Len, un beso.... un tierno beso.... sólo uno fue suficiente para tranquilizarla, cierra los ojos lentamente, esta envuelta por esos fuertes brazos, no presa... preso esta su corazón que en ese minuto no quiere ser liberado.  
  
Pilika es la que se encarga de intensificar el beso a lo cual Len no duda en corresponder.  
  
Se quedan ahí, unidos por sus labios en un apasionado, por unos momentos, sin querer detenerse, sin desear separarse. Pilika voltea su cuerpo, posa una de sus manos en el pecho del chico, mientras que con la otra roza tiernamente su rostro.  
  
El joven rodea la cintura de la chica, y la apega a él con suavidad, sus manos pasean por la espalda de la chica en tiernas caricias.  
  
Se separan lentamente, ambos con los ojos cerrados, parece que ninguno desea romper ese beso, pero necesitan respirar.  
  
Pilika abre los ojos lentamente, Len hace lo mismo, cada uno queda hipnotizado por los ojos del otro. La joven ainu carga su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Nuevamente quedan sumergidos en exquisito silencio por unos dulces momentos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente Len despierta en su cama, la enorme cama , esta tapado hasta la cintura, había dormido con el torso desnudo, su pijama se basó en un pantalón ligero. Se sienta restregando uno de sus ojos, mientras bosteza perezosamente, ve que una de las puertas de abre, la atraviesa Pilika que le sonríe tiernamente, la habitación de la ainu esta al lado de la de Len.  
  
La hermosa ainu usa un camisón azul de mangas largas y de un largo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Se acerca corriendo al recién despierto y lo abraza – Ohayo, Len.- con el impulso hace que Len quede recostado nuevamente.  
  
El joven chino le contesta el abrazo – Ohayo...Pilika.  
  
La joven ainu se separa para mirarlo, el chico comienza a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha, Pilika comienza a descender hasta que sus labios encuentran descanso en los del chino.  
  
El chico posa su mano en la cabeza de la chica, para que no se separara tan pronto, enredando sus dedos con el suave cabello azulado.  
  
Ambos, es un acuerdo mental, aumentan la intensidad del beso, Pilika se acomoda, uniendo más su cuerpo al de Len, El joven chino logra sentir los firmes pechos de la joven en el suyo, comienza a acariciar con su mano libre la espalda de la hermosa chica.  
  
Pilika , por su parte, acaricia tiernamente el pecho desnudo del chico, su suavidad, su firmeza, su fortaleza... logra sentir cada una a través de la palma de sus manos.  
  
La temperatura en ambos comienza a aumentar, haciendo crecer en ellos un deseo desconocido por ellos hasta ese entonces.  
  
Tanto el beso como las caricias comienzan a aumentar de intensidad, la respiración de ambos se hace cada vez más agitada y continua. Len gira, haciendo que Pilika quede recostada en su costado frente a él, sin romper en ningún momento el embriagante beso. La joven ainu vuelve a girar quedando recargada de espalda y Len ligeramente sobre ella. Las caricias hicieron que el camisón subiera hasta la cintura de la chica, el joven no desaprovecha la oportunidad de aventurar su mano al interior de éste, acariciando con deseo la suave piel de la espalda de la chica. Pilika comienza a acariciar el cabello del chino, mientras lo abraza por el cuello.  
  
La excitación crece en el cuerpo inexperto de ambos jóvenes que comienzan a segarse del mundo que los rodea, concentrándose tan sólo en ese momento.  
  
Una voz se escucha detrás de la puerta – Es hora de desayunar – se reconoce la voz de Jun.  
  
Los jóvenes se separan rápidamente, recién a esas alturas se dan cuenta hasta donde llegaron, ambos están muy despeinado y sonrojadísimos, La respiración de los chicos es agitada a tal punto de dar pequeños jadeos con cada bocanada de aire.  
  
Ambos se sientan en la cama mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
Len mira a Pilika, se sorprende al ver hasta que punto llegó, el camisón esta desordenado, subido hasta el vientre de la chica.  
  
La joven baja la mirada, alcanza a ver la reacción que creó en el cuerpo de Len. El joven chino cubre su entrepierna sonrojándose más que antes.  
  
Jun abre la puerta y entra con una sonrisa – Hermanito... es hora de desa....- se sorprende al ver el rostro sonrojado de ambos jóvenes, más aun al ver el estado de la cama y de los chicos, la cama estaba prácticamente desecha aunque Len continuaba cubierto por las cobijas hasta la cintura, Pilika con el camisón muy arriba y bastante despeinada, al igual que su pequeño hermano.  
  
-Les..... Les aconsejo que se arreglen un poco antes de bajar... – dice Jun mirando a los chicos – nadie les creerá si dicen que acaban de despertarse. – finaliza y cierra la puerta tras ella.  
  
Len y Pilika se miran, la joven se levanta nerviosa – Iré..... a darme un baño.... – informa mientras se dirige a la puerta que une la habitación de Len con la suya – Te veré abajo...- dice cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
El joven chino baja la mirada "maldita anatomía humana" maldice mientras ve los efectos que hicieron las dulces caricias de Pilika en él.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La tarde pasa sin ningún nuevo acontecimiento, a lo más que Jun mira a Len y a Pilika de vez en cuando con una sonrisa de malicia.  
  
Pilika, en la noche se encuentra en su habitación sentada frente al espejo peinando su largo cabello. De pronto entra la hermana de Len – permiso... – anuncia su presencia.  
  
-Adelante Jun – le indica la ainu.  
  
Jun se acerca a ella, tomando el cepillo de pelo de la mano de Pilika, pero continuando con la tarea de peinar el azulado cabello.  
  
-Al parecer conoces mucho mejor a Len de lo que creía – comenta la mayor de los Tao.  
  
Pilika se sonroja ante tal comentario – no digas eso.... – mira a Jun a través del reflejo – no se como sucedió.... tan sólo...  
  
-Tan solo pasó... – interrumpe la joven mayor.  
  
-Te arrepientes? – cuestiona después de unos instantes.  
  
-No pasó nada... – asegura Pilika ante la interrogante.  
  
-Ya lo sé.... tan sólo te pregunto si te arrepientes de lo que sentiste mira directo a los ojos azules de la joven que se refleja en el espejo.  
  
La ainu baja la mirada pensando en esas palabras por unos momentos – No.... no me arrepiento... – dice volviendo a mirar a los ojos del reflejo de la joven china.  
  
Jun le sonríe – Ya veo.... te has enamorado.... – le anuncia  
  
Pilika se sonroja sonriendo tímidamente – Sí.... – afirma.  
  
-Me alegro... déjame decirte que eres muy bien correspondida... – Jun continua, poniendo desviando su atención al cabello que ahora cepilla.  
  
La joven ainu baja la mirada, sonriendo con mucha felicidad – Lo sé....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Len por su parte se encuentra en el balcón de su habitación, piensa detenidamente lo que pasó esa misma mañana, se sintió tan bien en ese momento, si no fuera por su hermana no se hubiese detenido por nada si Pilika se lo permitía. Ahora, viendo la situación, teme por que esas reacciones se vuelvan a repetir, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer si no logra detenerse? Sería capaz de lastimarla, lastimar a la persona que le importa tanto.  
  
Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unas risitas, El balcón una las habitaciones de Pilika y la suya, Camina silenciosamente hasta estar frente al ventanal de la habitación siguiente a la suya observa con una sonrisa cómo su hermana cepilla el cabello de Pilika. Al parecer conversan muy animadamente, seguramente esos temas de mujeres. Esta hipnotizado viendo el rostro de su más sagrado tesoro. Se sorprende cuando súbitamente su expresión cambia de una dulce sonrisa a una llena de tristeza. Jun se ve notoriamente preocupada, se sienta frente a Pilika para oírla mejor. Tiene muchos deseos de entrar y saber cual es la razón de ese repentino cambio en su mirada, pero al parecer en esos momentos le hace bien conversar con su hermana.  
  
Se aleja del ventanal y se dirige a su habitación y se recuesta, ya es tarde y no le haría mal descansar, pero sigue muy preocupado por ese cambio repentino en el rostro de la ainu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Durante varios días se logra respirar una gran calma en la mansión Tao. Pilika y Jun se han hecho muy grandes amigas que conversan de sus asuntos de mujeres, que Len, por lo general termina si entender. La relación entre los más jóvenes va bastante bien, de vez en cuando se escapan a un rincón para recompensar el tiempo que pasan tratando de demostrar indiferencia.  
  
En una hermosa noche adornada con miles de estrellas, los padres de Len Tao salen por una cuestión de negocios, Jun había salido con Lee, por lo que Len y Pilika se transformaron ,de pronto, en los únicos residentes de esa gran mansión...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~*~~~~ FIC SIN TERMINAR ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Supongo que muchos de ustedes me están odiando en éstos momentos... cierto? Jeje...  
  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y esperen la continuación =), creo que ya tienen una idea clara de lo que va a contener...  
  
.....La boda de Yoh, por supuesto, ¬¬ que pensaban? Jeje... ;o)  
  
Por su atención, muchas gracias  
  
Un beso! Besitos! Besote! 


	5. Tú y Yo

~~*~~ Tú y Yo ~~*~~  
  
En una hermosa noche adornada con miles de estrellas, los padres de Len Tao salen por una cuestión de negocios, Jun había salido con Lee, por lo que Len y Pilika se transformaron ,de pronto, en los únicos residentes de esa gran mansión.  
  
Pilika esta recargada en la baranda del balcón viendo las estrellas, esas hermosas estrellas, le recuerdan a cada instante los primeros momentos que pasó con Len. Es en esas ocasiones en que le hace mas falta el joven chino, ansía que el chico este con ella al menos sólo a su lado. A pesar de que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, difícilmente se da la oportunidad para un tierno beso.  
  
Muchas de las veces, en ésas últimas semanas, Len se ha comportado muy frío en las escasas situaciones en que la no están con algún pariente de Tao, el estar con su familia hace que deje de lado, de vez en cuando, a la hermosa ainu, cosa que la joven no reclama, pues a ella tampoco se le ha echo muy cómodo.  
  
El joven chino, por su parte, está en su habitación recostado cambiando una y otra vez el canal de su televisor – no..... no.... no.....ya la vi.... no.... no.... puede ser.... no...  
  
Len viste una camisa de cuadros y un pantalón ancho hasta la altura de las rodillas.  
  
La joven ainu se distrae de las estrellas y mira hacia el interior de la habitación del chico a través del gran ventanal. La figura de Len se observaba mientras apretaba una, dos, tres, cuatro....veces el control remoto para cambiar el canal.  
  
Len finalmente se rinde, por lo que presiona un botón y la televisión se apaga, deja a un lado el control y pone sus manos en la nuca mientras mira el techo.  
  
Se queda unos cuantos minutos viendo hacia la misma dirección.  
  
Luego sonríe irónicamente – No hay manera de sacarla de mi mente... – piensa en voz alta.  
  
Las ultimas semanas han sido cada vez peores para él, le encanta permanecer al lado de la ainu, pero cada vez que sus labios se posan en los de ellas, experimenta el anhelo que tuvo esa acalorada mañana en esa misma habitación. Ese mismo deseo que le hizo perder el control, que hizo que sus manos recorrieran, sin vergüenza alguna, la espalda desnuda de la hermosa joven.  
  
No puede negar que le cautivó, no... simplemente no puede hacerlo... tenerla en sus brazos de esa manera le agradó demasiado, pero teme dañar a la persona que su corazón y mente ya no pueden liberar. No puede olvidar la firme piel de la espalda de la joven, sus intensos besos, simplemente no puede... se sonroja ligeramente al recordar lo que sintió esa mañana... .  
  
Desde ese entonces no sabe como comportarse frente a la ainu. La mayoría de las pocas veces que logran besarse en secreto Len suele ser el que se separa, con la excusa de que es probable que los vean. La joven, al parecer, no experimentó cambio alguno. ¿acaso ese incidente no causó nada en ella?¿Acaso su supuesto esposo Haku había echo que experimentara algo así?  
  
Un viento repentino que entra por su ventana hace que se distraiga de sus pensamientos. Distingue la figura de la ainu tras la cortina que acaba de entrar.  
  
-Afuera hace mucho frío – dice el joven chino mientras se sienta para verla – te podrías resfriar.  
  
Pilika esta a la mitad de la entrada del ventanal, gira la mirada hacia el cielo – Hace poco estaba muy bien – luego mira a Len – Pero hace unos minutos comenzó a correr mucho viento....  
  
El joven chino queda algo embobado con la hermosura de la ainu, durante todo el día han estado solos en la gran mansión Tao, pero es la primera vez que se encuentran.  
  
La muchacha esta usando un vestido largo y con tajos a ambos costados hasta la mitad del muslo, de color azul marino , con un hermoso dragón celeste que cruza su figura, usa una coleta suelta, sujetando solo las puntas de su largo cabello. El vestido , al estilo de esas tierras, hacía resaltar los muy bien formados atributos de la bella ainu.  
  
-Len? – pregunta Pilika al descubrir la forma en que el muchacho la miraba.  
  
-Ah? Qué?... yo... – Len sacude la cabeza sonrojado.  
  
La joven ainu le sonríe y comienza a acercarse al otro extremo de la cama en la que estaba Len. El joven chino la mira "cielos! Es preciosa" piensa mientras observa como la ainu toma asiento.  
  
Pilika se le acerca lo suficiente al chico como para quedar cargada en el hombro del muchacho, Len siente el embriagante y delicioso aroma del cabello de la ainu y carga su cabeza en la de ella.  
  
Nuevamente no hace falta intercambiar palabras, no es la primera vez que no las necesitan, es uno de sus tantos idiomas que utilizan en esos momentos.  
  
Len siente un asfixiante deseo por besar los labios de la joven, lentamente ambos se recuestan, Len se carga en su codo para poder observarla "es hermosa", con la mano libre comienza a acariciar el rostro de la chica pasando ligeramente los dedos por sus tersos labios.  
  
Pilika detiene las caricias de su rostro y aleja la mano, pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chino y hace que el asfixiante deseo de besarlo fuese saciado. Len responde de inmediato, también se sentía desesperado por sentir lo labios de la ainu.  
  
Sin prisa comienzan a fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso, disfrutando a cada minuto el su embriagante sabor.  
  
Len esta siempre atento al momento en que las riendas de su control se suelten, para que después sea capaz de recobrarlo completamente.  
  
Pilika comienza a acariciar los cabellos del joven, la temperatura nuevamente comienza a aumentar en sus cuerpos, están solos en esa gran mansión, nadie los apresura a nada, nadie los atrasa.  
  
El joven chino siente como su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante aquel beso, por lo que de pronto se separa de los labios de la ainu y se sienta en el borde de la cama. – No.... esto no es correcto... – dice sujetando su cabeza mientras carga los codos es sus rodillas.  
  
La ainu esta extrañada, observa al joven . – Qué te ocurre, Len? - Ambas respiraciones están ligeramente agitadas.  
  
-No.... nada... olvídalo... – dice mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar.  
  
-Pero Len.... – Pilika se levanta para seguirlo.  
  
-NO PILIKA!!! Esto sencillamente no esta bien! – se exalta el chino, girándose para ver a Pilika de frente, el tener ese deseo y a la vez el miedo de llegar a dañarla lo tiene realmente confundido.  
  
La joven ainu se sorprende por la reacción del muchacho, puede notar en sus ojos toda la confusión que siente, esa angustia ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué reacciona de esa manera?  
  
-No comprendo que no esta bien! – contesta la chica - Desde el momento en que comienzo a estar contigo todo para mi funciona bien... – Pilika baja el tono de su voz - ... menos tú.....  
  
El chino la mira sorprendido, La ainu se le acerca abrazándolo por la cintura y cargando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico – Qué te pasa Len?  
  
El muchacho responde automáticamente el abrazo, el tenerla cerca de él, de sentir el dulce aroma de su cabello, le ayuda a calmarse.  
  
-No.... – comienza el joven, presionando con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo de la ainu – no quiero lastimarte.  
  
Pilika comprende, el también experimentó lo de ella, sintió la necesidad de seguir, el descontrol de su mente, de sus pensamientos, sonríe cerrando los ojos – Lo sé.... – carga más su cabeza en el pecho y aprieta ligeramente los nudillos en la espalda del joven.  
  
Se quedan así unos instantes, desfrutando el tierno abrazo del otro. Sus corazones laten al unísono, en una suave melodía.  
  
Después de unos minutos, la ainu hace que Len se siente en la cama, ella se para frente a él, entre las piernas del joven. Lo mira a los ojos, puede ver el cariño que le expresan, desde ya algunas semanas, la mirada fría del joven había desaparecido para ella, sencillamente el joven no podía mirarla así.  
  
Len la mira hacia arriba, directo a esos manantiales cristalinos, esa tierna mirada, esa calma que expresan, inocencia. Siente cómo los labios de la ainu besan su frente, para luego volver a mirarlo. No sabe en que momento esa hermosa joven se convirtió en una adicción irremediable, de la cual no quería salir, desde un principio que ha intentado sacarla de su mente, pero no se puede... le resulta imposible. La joven se le acerca para unir sus labios con los de él mientras lo sigue mirando a los ojos ligeros y tiernos besos, luego comienza a cerrarlo ojos al intensificarse el beso.  
  
El joven continua mirándola, observa como algunos cabellos azulados comienzan a colarse hacia su rostro, siente como la lengua de la joven acaricia el interior de su boca, el embriagante sabor de esas caricias hacen que cierre los ojos sin remedio, para comenzar a corresponderle.  
  
Pilika acaricia tiernamente la cabeza del chino, enredando sus dedos con el cabello del muchacho. El alrededor deja de ser importante, en su mente deja de asomarse pensamiento alguno, sólo esta concentrada, tanto su mente como su corazón, en el joven que ahora besa tiernamente.  
  
La ainu se separa de los labios del joven y se aleja unos pasos de él. El rubor se su rostro aumenta ligeramente mientras sus manos se dirigen al cierre del hermoso vestido.  
  
Len se sorprende – Qué....? – quería cuestionar, pero se detiene al ver cómo las manos de la chica se deslizan por el costado de su cintura, abriendo lentamente el vestido. El joven queda petrificado mientras la joven se desase de la vestimenta, quedando en ropa interior.  
  
La joven apaga la luz, haciendo que la luz de la luna de ese color azulado oscuro a las cosas, luego se vuelve a acercar al chino, el joven gira la cabeza sonrojado, No se atreve a decir palabra, no sabe que decir. Siente como la chica toma una de sus manos y la dirige hasta el suave rostro de ella.  
  
El joven la mira nuevamente a los ojos que ya lo miraban.  
  
-Te amo.... – susurran los labios de la ainu, para luego besar la mano que ahora esta en su rostro.  
  
El chico la mira tiernamente, mirada que sólo la ainu ha tenido la oportunidad de ver, comprende lo que esa mirada que le dedica la chica significa, comprende esas palabras. Todo ese tiempo se ha esmerado en detener un sentimiento que ella también experimenta.  
  
La chica vuelve a besar delicadamente los labios de Len mientras hace que la mano de este se pose en su espalda. El joven chino hace que Pilika se siente en una de sus piernas mientras abraza el delicado cuerpo de la chica, acaricia con ternura la suave piel que se eriza bajo la palma de sus manos.  
  
La joven ainu se separa de los labios de Len, El chino mira los ojos de la chica, se ven confundidos, esperando una respuesta.  
  
El chico le sonríe, le da un corto y tierno beso en los labios, para luego volver a ver esos resplandecientes ojos – También te amo...  
  
La muchacha le sonríe aliviada, eso era lo que esperaba. Pilika vuelve a besar a Len, en un beso lento y apasionado.  
  
Se besan por varios minutos, Len disfrutando de la tersa piel de la espalda y hombros de la chica, Pilika acariciando incansable el cabello del chico.  
  
La joven ainu recuesta al chico, deja de besar los labios del joven y se dirige a su cuello desabotonando lentamente la camisa y descendiendo por el pecho y vientre del muchacho con cada botón que deja la piel expuesta.  
  
Len disfruta cada caricia de la muchacha, no entiende como fue que comenzó a desnudarlo, pero de pronto se encontró con que sólo lo cubría su ropa interior. Vuelven a besarse, disfrutando el contacto que se proporcionaban las partes de piel descubiertas. Len pasa sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha nuevamente, pero esta vez con un objetivo, detiene sus caricias en el broche del sostén, tiene dificultades para abrirlo, pero luego las mismas manos de Pilika se encargan de ese problema.  
  
El joven recuesta a Pilika, se aleja un poco para observarla, la joven se deshace la coleta, haciendo que sus cabellos queden en libertad, Len se queda viéndola por unos instantes, la belleza de la joven se ve infinita en ese momento, su cabello algo despeinado, su rostro casi completamente ruborizado, su respiración levemente agitada, hacen que el joven se deleite con tal delicado espectáculo – Eres hermosa... – dice mientras se acerca para besarla nuevamente.  
  
Las caricias continúan incrementándose, Len no se atreve a intimarlas, aunque los senos de la joven están dispuestos, el no encuentra el momento indicado, .ninguno de los dos nota como fue que sus ropas intimas dejaron de existir en ese minuto y disfrutan el cuerpo desnudo del otro.  
  
Pilika toma una de las manos de Len y la guía delicadamente a través de su cuerpo, Len sólo se deja, mientras sus labios se deslizan hasta el cuello de la muchacha. Siente la mano de Pilika sobre la suya guiando lentamente su mano por su vientre.  
  
El joven siente como la piel de Pilika se eriza mientras que su mano es guiada por la tierna mano de la ainu. Pilika hace un quejido, soltando la mano de Len y llevándola hacia el cabello del muchacho. El joven acaricia uno de los firmes senos de la chica, mientras se encarga de besar y succionar el erecto pezón del otro.  
  
La joven siente como deliciosos golpes eléctricos atacan todo su cuerpo, cierra los ojos mientras disfruta el momento.  
  
Len continua besando los senos de la ainu, mientras la mano que lo ayudaba anteriormente comienza a descender lentamente por el vientre de la joven.  
  
-Len! – Pilika abre los ojos sorprendida al descubrir que los dedos de su amante acarician su intimidad , pone su mano sobre la de Len en su entrepierna, con la intención de detenerlo, pero no puede, adora las caricias que le proporciona el joven chino.  
  
Len deja de besar los firmes pechos de la joven y sube sus labios hasta los de ella, sin detener las caricias.  
  
Pilika gime entre besos, arquea varias veces la espalda, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento así, pero le encanta, intenta corresponder bien el beso del chico, pero no puede, la excitación que esta sintiendo no se lo permite, ve los ojos del joven que la miran ,esos brillantes ojos dorados que la miran, Pilika desea besar al joven chino otra vez, pero ya el placer esta cerca, su mano situada sobre la de Len, comienza presionarla contra su intimidad mientras que la otra se sitúa en uno de sus senos, La joven ainu cierra los ojos mientras gime con más fuerza que antes.  
  
De pronto el cuerpo entero de la ainu se tensa, la mano de la chica presiona con fuerza la de Len en su entrepierna mientras aprieta sin clemencia su seno con la otra, finalmente un fuerte gemido sale por su boca, dando a entender que un orgasmo, el primero de su vida, se hizo presente en ese mismo momento.  
  
Len la mira satisfecho. La joven tiene los ojos cerrados con algunas lagrimas que escurren de ellos, todo aquel cuerpo femenino esta temblando, su respiración es muy agitada, una pequeña capa de sudor cubre el cuerpo de la joven, la cual hace que la delicada figura de la chica brille con la luz de la luna.  
  
El joven chino vuelve a besar los labios de la joven, luego se separa y mira el rostro de la ainu, la chica lo mira aún dando pequeños jadeos con cada bocanada de aire. Len le sonríe al verla así, tan hermosa, tan bella.  
  
La joven contesta la sonrisa del chico, el también esta con la respiración agitada. Vuelve a besarlo, ambos entienden que es lo que debe continuar, la opción de detenerse queda completamente excluida, ambos se desean.  
  
Pilika hace que Len se recueste de espalda sin dejar de besarlo, las caricias vuelven a nacer, esta vez ya sin vergüenza. La joven se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de Len, haciendo que ambos sexos bastante cerca.  
  
La ainu hace que la punta del sexo de Len este en la entrada del suyo, al contacto ambos chicos sienten golpes eléctricos por su espalda. La joven ainu besa suavemente a Len, mientras hace que aquel miembro lentamente entre a su cuerpo, Ambos gimen entre besos, mientras aumenta la penetración sin mayores complicaciones.  
  
Al estar ya la mitad del sexo de Len en el interior de la ainu ambos sienten un tope, al toparlo Pilika corta el beso de golpe, lanzando un grito de dolor.  
  
Len se preocupa demasiado – Pilika! – acaricia el rostro de la joven – estas bien?  
  
La ainu abre los ojos, Len nota como lagrimas comienzan a salir de ellos, se sorprende asustado eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer esa noche... dañarla – Pilika... si no quieres continuar...  
  
Pilika niega con la cabeza antes de que Len terminara, luego lo mira a los ojos, y vuelve a besarlo, para sorpresa de Len, el cuerpo de la chica continua descendiendo en su sexo, El joven chino esta muy preocupado, mientras aumenta la tensión en el interior del cuerpo de la chica.  
  
Hay un momento en que ambos sienten un dolor intenso, ambos rompen el beso de golpe. Para Len el dolor desaparece casi de inmediato, pero no ocurre lo mismo con Pilika, el cuerpo de la chica tiembla sobre el de Len.  
  
El joven chino se sienta para abrazarla, las lagrimas en los ojos de la chica aumentaron notoriamente, mientras que de la unión de sus sexos escurre un poco de sangre.  
  
-Pilika.... – susurra el joven mientras abraza al delicado cuerpo femenino.  
  
La ainu le devuelve el abrazo, le ayuda a calmarse.  
  
Un nudo toma forma en la garganta de la joven, sabía que dolía, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Al escuchar los sollozos Len se separa para mirarla – Quieres detenerte? – le pregunta  
  
Pilika niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, El chico comienza a besar el cuello de la chica para que se relajara, luego sus besos se disponen a besar los labios de ella, Pilika le comienza a corresponder ya un poco más relajada, pasan unos minutos, La joven ainu mira a su amante que ya la miraba de antes, lo abraza pasando sus manos por el cuello del muchacho.  
  
La joven cierra los ojos y comienza a moverse lentamente, Len siente como las paredes del sexo de la ainu presionan el suyo con cada lento movimiento.  
  
Pilika aun siente dolor, por lo que se detiene, trata de continuar, pero no puede.  
  
Len nota la frustración de la chica al no poder continuar, por lo que toma la iniciativa de ayudarla, besa a Pilika mientras cambia de posición, haciendo que él quedara recostado sobre el cuerpo de la ainu.  
  
Sin cortar el beso, el joven chino comienza con lentas embestidas al cuerpo de la ainu, entrando y saliendo de él lentamente.  
  
El deseo crece cada vez más en el cuerpo del muchacho, casi no puede aguantar el anhelo de ir a más velocidad, pero se controla, usa todas sus fuerzas para controlarse.  
  
Pilika pasa sus brazos por debajo de los del chino acariciando la fuerte espalda del joven.  
  
Len esta con las manos a cada costado del cuerpo de la ainu, el vaivén del chico aumenta de intensidad, aumentando, así, los gemidos de ambos.  
  
El dolor de la ainu comienza a desaparecer lentamente, convirtiéndose en placer.  
  
Las embestidas del chico comienzan lentamente a ser más constantes, los gemidos comienzan a ser reemplazados por pequeños gritos.  
  
El beso se rompe, el placer que sienten ambos no les permite concentrarse en el beso, Ambos se miran, ven como la sangre a cubierto el rostro de cada uno a pesar de la escasa luz se logra distinguir bastante, el sudor de hace que ambos cuerpos brillen con la tenue luz de la luna.  
  
El vaivén esta bastante fuerte, las embestidas de Len son cada vez más descontroladas, La joven ainu gira la cabeza cerrando los ojos, dejando tan sólo que los gritos de placer salgan por su boca, esta a punto de llegar el momento que han estado buscando.  
  
Len cierra los ojos, se carga en sus codos que están a cada costado de la chica, siente como las manos de la ainu comienzan a enterrar las uñas en su espalda, le causa un ligero dolor, pero no le importa.  
  
Pilika se sujetar firmemente a la espalda del joven chino, rodea las caderas del mismo con sus piernas.  
  
Un grito prolongado por parte de ambos se hace presente, ambos sienten el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, mezclándose los fluidos en el interior del cuerpo de la ainu, sienten que en ese momento se fundieron haciendo un solo ser, por pequeños instantes así lo sienten. Así quedan, ambos agotados, su respiración es más agitada que nunca, los latidos de su corazón han aumentado de sobremanera.  
  
El rostro del joven se esconde en el espacio que esta entre la cabeza y el hombro de la chica, Pilika acaricia tiernamente la espalda del muchacho, sintiendo el contacto entre ambos cuerpos desnudos aún unidos.  
  
El joven chino se aleja ligeramente, separándose de los brazos de la joven ainu, la mira, su respiración se funde con la de ella, unen sus labios en un tierno beso.  
  
Len se encarga de que la unión de ambos cuerpos se deshaga, quedando unidos por sus labios.  
  
El joven se recuesta, acomodándose para que Pilika quedara apoyada en su pecho. Se tapan con las cobijas y se quedan abrazados unos momentos.  
  
Pilika sube la mirada para ver a su Len – Te...  
  
-Te amo... – interrumpe el chico volviéndola a besar  
  
Al separarse Pilika le sonríe tiernamente – También te amo... – se acomoda en el pecho del chico cerrado los ojos.  
  
Así, ambos jóvenes se quedan dormidos en esa hermosa noche estrellada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Len despierta, en la mañana siguiente, se sienta en la cama mientras se estira – Qué noche! – exclama mirando hacia un lado, se sorprende al descubrir que Pilika no está a su lado. La comienza a buscar con la mirada "¿fue un sueño?" no... imposible, todo lo que sintió, la manera en que lo sintió le indican que fue real. Se disponía a levantarse cuando ve que Pilika sale del baño con una toalla cubriéndola, mientras que con otra se seca el cabello.  
  
-Ya despertaste – Le sonríe la ainu acercándose a él.  
  
Len la mira aliviado, luego le sonríe – si...  
  
La toalla que cubre a Pilika de pronto se le cae, pero ella no le da mayor importancia, El joven chino se sonroja considerablemente al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la hermosa ainu y gira la cabeza hacia otro lugar.  
  
La ainu lo mira entretenida, le da algo de gracia que después de lo que paso esa misma noche el joven chino se sonroje de verla desnuda nuevamente.  
  
Pilika se acerca seductoramente al joven chino, mientras deja la otra toalla cerca de la que se le había caído anteriormente – Veo que no te acostumbras del todo – sonríe pícaramente  
  
El joven la mira a la cara – creo que tengo una buena idea para eso – continúa la ainu  
  
-Nani? – el joven chino la mira sorprendido, mientras la bella ainu se acerca para besarlo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Después de unas semanas Jun, Lee, Len y Pilika se encaminan a la ceremonia de bodas de los Azakura. Al salir de la mansión, los padres de Len se despiden.  
  
-Asegurate de atrapar el ramo!!! – Le grita la madre de Len a Pilika  
  
Pilika ríe nerviosamente, mientras el joven chino sujeta su cabeza... u_úU  
  
En el camino se encuentran a Ryu caminando junto con Chocolov, en la misma dirección,  
  
De pronto a Ryu se le ocurre hacer su famosa técnica del "pulgar gigante", por lo que en menos de diez minutos aparece Billy en su camioneta (¿alguien sabe como demonios funciona esa técnica?) acortándole mucho el camino.  
  
Al llegar, Horo-Horo corre hasta los recién llegado y abraza a su hermana, ya van varias semanas de que no la veía, estaba vestida con una remera azul y un pantalón corto, nada fuera de lo común. Pero para su hermano estaba más hermosa y bella que nunca.  
  
Yoh y Anna se hacen presentes junto con Hao, Tamao, Lyzerg y Manta, por fin todos reunidos en un mismo sitio, la presencia de Hao desconcierta a todos los primeros momentos pero luego lo aceptan como otro de sus buenos amigos.  
  
Se quedan conversando, dentro de la próxima semana será la gran fiesta de la boda.  
  
Horo-Horo se dirige a su hermana – Me tenías muy preocupado – le dice.  
  
Todos ponen atención – Después de lo que ese idiota de Haku te hizo me preocupé mucho por ti.- todos de sorprenden, menos Jun que ya se había enterado por Pilika de lo que había sucedido.  
  
-Qué le hizo Haku? – pregunta Len fríamente, aunque deja notar un poco su preocupación, todos los demás se sorprenden por esa reacción del chino, incluso su hermana.  
  
-Cómo te enteraste? – pregunta Pilika sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Len.  
  
-Fue uno de los sucesos más comentados de la aldea, Maldito idiota! – maldice Horo – Sus abuelos le quitaron la herencia para que fuese el futuro jefe de la aldea – Luego cruza los brazos – se lo merecía!  
  
-Pero que demonios le hizo Haku?! – pregunta Len demostrando su impaciencia  
  
-El imbésil se aprovechó del poder que le daba ser el esposo de mi hermana y trató de sobrepasarse  
  
Len se sorprende mucho, recuerda el estado en el que Pilika lo fue a buscar por ayuda, ese idiota se atrevió a tocarla a la fuerza.  
  
-Maldito.... – dice entre dientes  
  
-Pero no se preocupen!!! – dice Horo sonriendo y levantando su dedo índice para destacar lo que va a decir – ya le di su merecido, una paliza que jamás olvidará.... ^_^  
  
-Oye Len..... – dice Yoh con una cara de extrañeza.  
  
-Qué quieres? – pregunta fríamente el chino.  
  
-Al parecer te preocupas mucho por el bienestar de Pilika, jijijiji ^_^ - dice inocentemente  
  
Len se sonroja bastante, luego cruza los brazos u_u – eso no te importa!  
  
Pilika mira a Len con una tierna sonrisa, expresión que Horo logra ver mientras todos los demás ríen por lo recién acontecido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La semana pasa rápidamente Horo cada vez se da cuenta que la relación de Len y Pilika no hay solo amistad, para su mala suerte confía y conoce demasiado en ese estúpido chino por lo que no encuentra ninguna excusa como para alejarlo de su adorada hermana.  
  
Finalmente llega el día de la boda, Yoh espera nervioso en la iglesia, todos sus amigos están de terno, Horo , Lyzerg y Len llaman bastante la atención de las presentes.  
  
Las chicas ayudan a la novia a vestirse y la acompañan hasta la iglesia, llegan en la misa limusina, dejando que Anna saliera primero al encuentro de su nervioso prometido.  
  
Horo y Len se quedan en la puerta unos minutos mientras todos entran tras la hermosa pareja, Tamao y Pilika se veían preciosas, Un vestido largo de un leve color rosa, sin espalda y con un hermoso peinado se presenta la pelirroja, en cuanto a la ainu una remera sin espalda de un hermoso celeste, una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro y su cabello tomado en un elegante peinado que dejaba que algunos mechones celestes adornaran la cara de la joven. Ambos chicos quedan atontados viendo la belleza de cada chica.  
  
Después de la ceremonia todos van a celebrar en la casa Azakura,. Len, Pilika , Horo y Tamao, conversan animadamente, mientras la fiesta continúa.  
  
Pilika le pide a Tamao que la acompañe al baño quedando los amigos solos, Se miran unos instantes y luego giran la mirada para lados opuestos.  
  
-Pilika y tú..... – comienza el joven peliazul, Len lo mira de reojo – hacen buena pareja...  
  
El joven chino se sorprende mientras un rubor se acentúa en su rostro – Qué? – pregunta exaltado  
  
-Se nota que ustedes tienen algo, no soy el único que lo ha notado.... – Horo continua viendo en otra dirección.  
  
-Horo? – pregunta muy extrañado, él voltea la mirada para ver al chino – cuanto zake has tomado?  
  
Horo parece enfurecerse – Pero de que demonios hablas?! Estoy hablando en serio!!! – luego vuelve a mirar en otra dirección  
  
Len esta realmente sorprendido, si se dio cuenta, entonces ¿por qué no lo esta golpeando o tratando de matarlo en estos momentos?  
  
-No esperaba que me dijeras eso.... – confiesa Len.  
  
Horo lo mira – te juro que si te atreves a hacerle daño te mato!!! – nota que las chicas se acercan, se dirige hacia ellas, intercambia unas palabras con Tamao y luego se retira junto a ella, dejando a la peliazul y al chino solos.  
  
Pilika se acerca a Len, nota la cara de sorpresa que tiene – Qué te sucede?  
  
Len la mira – no me vas a creer lo que me dijo tu hermano...  
  
En eso se anuncia que Anna lanzará el ramo, Todas las chicas, incluso Jun y Tamao están amontonadas para recibirlo. Pilika, en cambio, no había notado lo que sucedía pues estaba muy sorprendida escuchando lo que Len le contaba sobre su hermano.  
  
De pronto Anna lanza el ramo, demasiado alto como para que alguna de las chicas amontonadas pudiese atraparlo.  
  
Len ve que algo se acerca directamente hacia Pilika, con sus reflejos de tigre lo atrapa antes de que la golpee, se sorprende al descubrir que era el ramo de flores, Pilika también esta sorprendida, Los demás se encargan de aplaudir, celebrando que él será el próximo en casarse.  
  
El joven chino sonríe y mira a Pilika que le devuelve la sonrisa, le ofrece el ramo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, La joven ainu se lo recibe con la misma sonrisa.  
  
-A mi madre le agradará esto... – comenta el joven viendo a su querida Pilika con el ramo en las manos. Mientras que todos , incluso Horo, aplauden con más fuerza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UHF!!! Por fin!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Esta algo larguito.... bien larguito.... pero aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado =)  
  
Si están leyendo quiere decir que se han leído todo este fic ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡Y TAMBIÉN POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC, (aun no tengo nada en mente, así que acepto sugerencias para continuar con otro ;) )  
  
MILES DE BESOS! 


End file.
